I Wouldn't Change A Thing
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Bailey Swan is Bella's cousin and she is forced to move to Forks for many reasons. She is quiet, and shy, and is selective about who she lets into her life. She meets Jared, and they click, but what happens when she meets Jared's friend? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

I Wouldn't Change A Thing

Dear Mags,

It is now 3 A.M. and I am on my way to Forks Washington to live with my cousin Bella and my uncle Charlie. You had asked me why I was leaving to go and live in Forks and I didn't give you a reason. The reason why I'm leaving, well...there's a lot of reasons. One could be because my mom, Charlie's sister, had to go over seas for her job and she wasn't in the same place for more than two weeks. Or it could be because my boyfriend cheated on me and humiliated me in front of the whole school. Or it could be because our entire school thought that I was depressed. There are so many reasons; you choose the one that sounds the best.

But anyway so here I am on a plane ride to Seattle, where I will be catching a bus to Forks Washington. Once I get there, I will be picked up by Charlie and then I'm going to Forks school to visit Bella for a bit, and then back to Charlie's house. Sounds fun right? Not really.

Well my plane is going to be landing soon, so I should go. I'll talk to you later, when you're awake and well...not sleeping. I love you forever, my best friend, my sister, my partner in crime. I'll miss you.

Love, forever,

Bailey

"Attention passengers, please put on your seatbelts, as we are going to be landing soon, and we may experience some turbulence." I quickly shut my laptop and put it back into my bag and did up my seatbelt. I leaned back in my seat and gripped the handles beside me. I hated landing and taking off on planes and turbulence also. I didn't know why, I just hated it. End of story, just leave it alone.

"Excuse me? But the plane landed. We can get off now." I smiled at the boy next to me and unbuckled myself and stood up, getting my things out of the storage compartment. I got it down and left the plane, wincing at the bright sun that I hadn't seen for quite a while.

Once I was inside the terminal, I got out my cell phone and checked for any missed messages on my phone. There were a couple from my boyfriend, oh I'm sorry, and I mean my ex-boyfriend who has commitment issues. There was one from Bella who was ecstatic that Io was coming, and one from Charlie telling me to let him know when I was ready to be picked up. I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket and went over to where the luggage was coming out, and picked up my bags.

I walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi. I put my stuff in the trunk and then got into the back of the cab. I sighed and put my head against the window and let out a sigh. The cab driver turned around and asked, in a very irritated voice, where I wanted to go.

"I'm sorry. Umm...to the bus depot." The cab driver scoffed and put the cab in drive and then pulled away. I put my head against the window again, and closed my eyes feeling tears well up in my eyes. Everything was changing so fast, it was giving me a head rush.

Thankfully, the cab ride wasn't that long, but I was pretty sure that the bus ride from Seattle to Port Angeles might be longer. I stood in front of the depot just looking at it, before walking in, and sitting down in the uncomfortable, plastic chairs that they had.

"The bus to Port Angeles will be leaving shortly. Those who are taking that bus may board now." I groaned and stood up and dragged my stuff behind me, to the bus. The driver put it in the storage compartments and took my ticket and shuffled me on the bus. I chose a seat closer to the back, near the window and got settled in. I rest my head against the window and closed my eyes for a moment only to open them when I felt an arm brush against my own.

"Hi again. It seems that we may end up going to the same place huh?" I looked over at the guys sitting next to me. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. He looked tall and buff and I swore that he could probably snap me in half.

"I'm going to La Push. Where are you going to?" I gulped and went to open my mouth but nothing came out. The guy gave me a weird look, and I shook my head and tried to clear my throat.

"I...I'm going to...umm...Forks." The guy let out a deep chuckled and I found myself flushing from his voice. It was deep, very deep.

"That's cool, I know people from there. I'm Jared." I gulped again and felt my hands starting to sweat from being nervous. I didn't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it's because I hadn't really talked to a guy, or had any contact with one in quite a while.

"I...I'm...I'm..." I couldn't find my voice. For some reason it just wasn't working.

"Hey, it's okay. Just take deep breaths and relax. No need to be nervous." I nodded and looked away from the guy trying to calm myself down. 'It was okay, it's okay bailey. Just breathe.'

"You want to try it one more time?" I looked back at Jared and he had a kind, caring tone to him.

"I'm Bailey Swan." Jared smiled and grabbed my hand and shook it. He smiled brightly at me and I saw his perfect, white teeth.

"So why are you going to Forks if I may ask?" I looked at Jared and then looked out the window. What should I tell him? Should I tell him my sob story about how my ex-boyfriend cheated on me and humiliated me in front of everyone? Or how my mother didn't want me on her European tour? Or maybe how everyone at my school thought I was depressed?

"Hey it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I didn't even realise what he was saying until I realised that I was crying. I wiped away my tears and coughed trying to get rid of the rest of them. I looked down at my lap and then out the window again, as the bus pulled out of the depot and started driving down the highway. I looked at Jared from the corner of my eye and he was staring at his phone, with more love than I had ever seen before. It scared me, honestly.

"I'll be home soon Kim." I heard him mutter under his breathe. I turned back before he could see me and rest my head against the window. I closed my eyes and let everything fade away.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"Hey, Bailey, wake up." I felt someone shake me gently, and woke up with a start. I saw Jared standing above me, with a smile on his face. He removed his hands from my shoulders and I felt a loss of heat.

"Time to go, the bus stopped. We're in Port Angeles." I nodded and sat up, while rubbing my eyes clear of sleep. I stood up, grabbing my stuff and leaving the bus. I yawned and stretched my back, causing a lot of loud cracks and pops.

I walked into the depot and put my stuff down on a chair and looked around for Jared. I saw him get into a large black truck, with another large, tan guy. Jared waved to me, and I shyly waved back and turned my gaze down to my things. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Charlie's number hearing it dial.

"Hello, Chief Swan here." I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey Uncle Charlie. I'm in Port Angeles now." Charlie didn't say anything, but I did hear a door slam and a revving of an engine.

"Okay kiddo. I'll be there in an hour or so. Just sit tight." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay Uncle Charlie." He said goodbye quickly and then hung up. I put my phone away and sat down on a chair beside my stuff and ran my fingers through my hair.

I had to move to a completely different country, I had to leave my best friend, my mom didn't want me with her, my entire school thinks that I'm depressed because of how I dress. Oh and if that wasn't enough, my ex-boyfriend made my life horrible, and laughed about it in front of me. I love my life.

"Ready to go Bailey?" I looked up at Charlie and then at the clock. Sure enough an hour had gone by without me even realising it. I nodded and Charlie grabbed my things, against my request, and put them in the back of the squad car. I sat in the front seat and buckled up, without saying much.

"Your mom...she did want her with you, no matter how it came off. She just...she didn't want you in that environment." I nodded and looked out the window and rolled my eyes. 'Yeah right Uncle Charlie. That's what she told you, but she was just looking to get rid of me.'

"Bella and I have missed you. She's quiet excited to see you." I nodded and looked out the window once more, before pulling out my cell phone and saw more messages from my ex-boyfriend. I quickly read them and had wanted nothing more than to throw my phone out the window by the time that I was done.

"We haven't seen you in..." I looked over at Charlie and our eyes met.

"Five years. I haven't been here in five years." Charlie nodded, and looked back onto the road. It was quiet between Charlie and I but it wasn't a very uncomfortable silence. We understood each other and our need to be in silence every once and a while. We have that connection, my mom used to say that it was something special. To be able to understand someone so perfectly, that we knew when to be quiet and when to say something.

But she was wrong. I'm just someone who's naturally shy and doesn't really like to talk anyway, and Charlie's someone who will talk when need be, but otherwise prefers silence. At least that's what I think, I could be wrong.

"We're here." I looked and saw the same big white house that I used to love coming to when I was younger. Everything looked the same, it looked perfect. Like it always had been.

"Well, let's get you settled in." I nodded and hopped out of the squad car and grabbed my stuff. I stood staring at the house while Charlie opened the door and walked in. I followed slowly, and stood inside at the bottom of the stairs, looking at everything.

"Bailey, your room is upstairs across from Bella's, if you wanted to go up there." I nodded and walked upstairs, almost in a haze. I opened the door across from what I assumed was Bella's room. I saw a white room, with a double bed on the right side of the room and a dresser on the left side of the room. It was a pretty plain room, but I was fine with that.

"Umm...if you wanted to fix it up, you could rearrange things, if you want..." I nodded and stepped inside of the room and set my suitcase down on the bed and turned around to look at Charlie.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie. For the room, and taking me in I mean." Charlie gave a nod of understanding and turned around and walked downstairs. I sighed and sat down beside my suitcase and looked around the plain white room. 'Welcome to Forks.'.


	2. Chapter 2

I Wouldn't Change A Thing Chapter 2

Dear Mags,

I spent the morning of my first day in Forks unpacking and feeling sorry for myself. I really can't help it in this...town. I haven't seen Bella yet, but I'm assuming that I'll see her soon. I have the house to myself for this morning because Charlie's at work. It's too quiet here Mags. I have too much time to think about things when it's quiet, I don't like it.

I guess that I didn't tell you about the mysterious boy from the plane and the bus yet. His name's Jared and he's from La Push. It's a reservation apparently. He was nice and he was cute, he seemed to really care. But before you go on and think that he's available and think that I should date him, you should know that he has a girlfriend.

Even if he hadn't had a girlfriend, I'm not read for the humiliation of putting myself out there for guys who will only hurt me in the end. It's not worth it Mags. But if by chance I meet and amazing guy who promises that he would never hurt me, AND he keeps his promise, then we'll see about dating.

I have to go Mags, but please write me back soon. I'll miss you and I wish that I could go back but I can't.

Love, your best friend,

Bailey

"Bailey?" I heard Charlie's voice drifting up the stairs and into my room. I closed my laptop and got off of my bed and walked downstairs and towards the kitchen, where I assumed Charlie would be drinking coffee.

Once he saw me he smiled slightly and put his coffee mug down and looked at me. We didn't say anything for a while, the understanding and need for silence coming into play. But finally he cleared his throat and got my attention.

"Bells, is gonna be home soon. So...she'll be excited to see you." I nodded and walked past Charlie over the fridge. I opened it and looked inside, and then I turned back around and looked at Charlie.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Charlie looked at me and smiled more comfortably now.

"Only if you want to make something." I nodded and started pulling out some vegetables and some different kinds of sauces.

"Do you want chicken and some fried veggies?" Charlie looked at me for a minute before nodding.

"Sounds good Bailey." I nodded and pulled out some pans and pots and started on the veggies before pulling some chicken out of the freezer. I heard a door of some kind of vehicle slam and then the door open and close.

"Bella's here." I turned around towards the entrance to the kitchen and saw Bella standing there. She was taller and paler than I remember, but she still had her long, brown hair that was slightly curly. She still had brown eyes that I had always been jealous of.

"Bailey!" She screamed and then she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back but only slightly less excited to see her. I mean I was excited to see her, but I didn't want to be in Forks. Bella pulled away from me and smiled at Charlie and then turned towards me.

"I would stay for dinner, but I'm going to my boyfriend's house for my birthday." Bella said the last part like it was a disease rather than a celebration. Her smile faltered and then she put another smile on and turned towards Charlie and gave him a hug.

"I have to go and get ready. I'll be back by curfew." Charlie nodded and Bella smiled once again and then gave me a hug, before running upstairs.

"She really doesn't like her birthday does she?" Charlie shook his head and went back to drinking his coffee. I turned around and continued to work on the vegetables and the chicken. 'That makes two of us. I don't care for my birthday either.'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

I was still awake in my room, when I saw headlights coming down the street towards the house. I saw two people in the truck and I recognized one as Bella, but the other I didn't. 'That must be her boyfriend.'. I saw the guy get out and then he walked around to help Bella get out. They stood there talking about something, but I couldn't make it out. But from what it looked like, it looked like they were having a mini argument.

Then they stopped and the guys leaned down and kissed her lightly at first then it got more heated. I rolled my eyes and shut off my lamp and laid down. I wasn't against having a boyfriend or being in love, it just wasn't made for me. It just wasn't.

I woke up the next morning, felling sick. I didn't want to go to school, especially where I was going to be the new kid, the new one, the fresh meat, so to speak. But against my better judgement, I got up anyway and had a shower and got dressed.

I walked downstairs and saw Bella and Charlie sitting there eating, neither one of them talking, just sitting there in silence. I sat down and smiled forcibly and said a quick good morning and started munching on some toast. Soon the pressure of the silence got to be too much and Bella said something.

"I'm going to school. Let's go Bailey." I nodded and stood up, grabbing my bag and followed Bella, saying a quick goodbye to Charlie first.

Once we got to school, Bella walked me to the office and got me my stuff for my classes. She explained where all the buildings where and where the classes were, and then she explained that I needed all of my teachers to sign a piece of paper that I had to take back to the office.

The first half of the day went by in a blur and soon it was lunch. Bella led me to here normal friends table and sat down. Her friends stared up at me, as I awkwardly stood there. I really didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Bailey, this is Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela." I nodded and smiled lightly at them all. Mike had blonde hair and blue eyes, Eric had black hair, brown eyes and a cute smile, Jessica had blonde-ish hair and blue eyes, and she was giving me a glare. Angela was really pretty, she had long black hair and brown eyes with glasses on. She gave me a nice, warm smile, and motioned for me to sit down.

I sat down in between Mike and Bella, as people went off into their conversations. I noticed that Bella looked distant and I didn't know why until I saw her looking over to one of the tables that was empty.

I nudged her and she looked at me and then looked down at her tray of food. Soon enough the bell rang and people got up and started to walk to their respected classes. I stood up and waited for Bella, but she had that distant look in her face again. I nudged her again and she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I followed her out of the cafeteria and to my classes.

On the way home from school, Bella was quiet and reserved, she stuck to herself and didn't say much. When we got back to the house, she got out of the truck and I saw that same guy standing there as last night. I got out also and she started walking towards the guy.

"Bella!" She turned around and looked at me and back at the guy.

"I'll be back soon." She started walking away and the guy turned towards me and gave me a pity look before following Bella. I had no idea why he gave me that look nor did I care. I walked inside the house and into my room. I was all alone once again, and this time I appreciated it.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"Bailey? Bailey?" I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Charlie standing above me, concern written all over his face plain as day.

"Do you know where Bella is?" I shook my head and sat up. I rubbed my eyes as Charlie walked out of my room and down the stairs. I quickly threw on a hoodie and walked down the stirs and out of the door. I saw police cars and people standing everyone on the lawn.

"Charlie what's going on?" Charlie, and two other guys turned around and looked at me.

"Bella's missing." Charlie told me trying to be calm but it was failing. My eyes widened and I ran over to the car by Charlie.

"I'm going to try the Cullen's again." I got a confused look on my face and looked at Charlie.

"The Cullen's? Who are they? Is Bella dating one of them?" Charlie nodded and then one of the guys in a wheelchair spoke up.

"The Cullen's left town Charlie." I looked back and forth between the guys obviously feeling left out of something.

"Good riddance." I heard one of the guys mumble. I turned to my left and saw a teen boy standing there. He looked oddly familiar but I couldn't quite place him.

"Hey Bailey, I hadn't seen you in quite a long time." I looked confused and the teen beside me chuckled.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." Suddenly as if a light went off in my head, I remembered. I remembered how he used to torture me and make fun of me.

"Yeah, I remember. You used to make fun of me and torture me when we were younger." Jacob chuckled again and I sighed.

"Yeah, I used to like you a lot when I was younger." I smiled slightly and looked at what I assumed was Jacob's father. He gave me a knowing smile and looked back and forth between me and Jacob.

"Charlie!" Jacob got Charlie's attention and I saw a hug guy with no shirt on carrying Bella. He was tall around 6'9" and he had short black hair and he was ripped. He had eyes that were so brown they looked almost black. Charlie ran over to him and picked Bella up and out of his arms.

"Thank you Sam." Sam nodded and Charlie started walking back towards us, when I caught Sam's gaze. He looked from me to Jacob and back to me. I got a little freaked out by his gaze, the same one that Jacob's dad gave me. I looked at Jacob, and he looked at me with the same expression of 'what is going on'.

Author's Note:

Okay guys. There's the second chapter. I hope you liked it, and I hope you review. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. It really means a lot to me knowing that people read my stories and enjoy them. Oh and one more thing: What do you think is up with the strange look from Billy Black and Sam? Review and let me know. Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, just as a warning this will be a boring 'filler' chapter and will lead up to an important event.

I wouldn't Change A Thing Chapter 3

Dear Mags,

I've been getting weird looks from some of the people on the rez. I don't know why they are giving me them, but they seem to be almost knowing looks. I have gotten three in one night, but haven't really experienced any more. But it's still weird Mags.

I haven't really seen Jared around, but that's probably because I haven't gone down to La Push or first beach in quite a while. I probably should get out of the house, not counting school and well...school. Oh and did I tell you that I met Jacob Black?

Jacob Black is someone that I used to know when I actually came here when I was younger. He used to bug me and torture me to absolutely no end. He told me that he used to like me a lot when we were kids. Mags what do you think about that? Do you think that he did? I mean we used to be really good friends and he IS kinda cute right now.

Well Mags, that's all for now. Please write back I need your advise right now. Plus I could really use a friend right now.

Love, always,

Bailey Bunny

The months are passing by and Bella's having nightmare after nightmare. She's really missing this guy that left her. I don't understand how you can love some guy so much after such a short time (*wink* *wink*). Her nightmares are deadly for her, and I'm always waking up and staying up with her until she falls back to sleep. I told Charlie that I would take care of her, and he protested at first but then eventually let me do it.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I woke up to Bella screaming out Edward's name again. I woke up and ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I flipped up the covers and touched my feet to the cold floor and winced. I walked out of my room and saw Charlie, half asleep walking out of his room.

"Charlie don't worry about it. I got it, go back to sleep." Charlie thanked me and went back into his room to go back to sleep. I opened Bella's door and walked into her room and saw her thrashing around. I walked over to her bed and started shaking her lightly. Bella opened her eyes and started sobbing. I sat down on her bed and hugged her and let her cry, before she started going back to sleep.

Once she was asleep I walked back into my room and laid back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. After half an hour of me trying, I finally fell asleep.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

I woke up and looked outside of my window and saw Charlie talking to Bella. He was talking about how she should go back to Jacksonville with my aunt. Bella looked she was about to cry and she started protesting. I didn't know what to think but I didn't want Bella to leave, if she felt then I would be totally alone.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bella was out with Jacob again, but this time she was going dirt biking with him or something. I didn't want to go because A) I wasn't invited and B) I could tell that he liked her. So they should be alone, besides, maybe she'll stop thinking about the guy that ditched her.

"Hey Bailey!" I turned around quickly and tripped over my one foot and ended up falling to my right. I landed on the ground and stood there a little stunned until Jared ran over and helped me up, while laughing.

"Man you're clumsy." Jared laughed when I was standing properly. I brushed the dirt off of my clothes and straightened my shirt.

"Yeah I'm even clumsier than my cousin." Jared laughed and I noticed that there were 3 more guys walking over to Jared and I. I stood there looking a little nervous when I saw Sam and he gave me that knowing look again. That made me even more nervous.

"Guys this is Bailey Swan." Sam and another guy smiled at me, while the other glared at me. I shrunk away from him in obvious fear.

"I remember you! Jacob and I used to pick on you all the time!" I looked at the guy for a minute before my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"YOU!" The guy chuckled and nodded proudly.

"You and Jacob were so mean to me! You both loved to pick on me!" The guy once again laughed and walked closer to me.

"Bet you can't remember my name." I playfully glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Embry Call you jerk." Embry started laughing and then he gave me a tight hug and picked me up.

"You remembered all the bad stuff and none of the good stuff." Embry put me down and I crossed my arms over my chest again.

"What good stuff?" Embry chuckled and looked back at Jared and Paul who both looked rather confused while Sam was smiling. 'Stupid Sam.'

"Like how I picked you flowers and..." My eyes widened again and I took a step away from him.

"You kissed me in the summer when I was in grade four." Embry smiled proudly and nodded. I rolled my eyes and started pouting lightly.

"You stole my first kiss." Jared started laughing at me before pulling Embry away from me.

"So what are you doing on our rez? You should know that we don't let pale faces here." I rolled my eyes at him, and felt my lonely, shy girl melting away. I guess that's what happened with them. I just felt so comfortable around them. It was weird.

"I'm just walking around. Furthermore I will have you know that I'm the coolest 'Pale Face' you've ever met, so you'd better respect me or else." Jared rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I looked back at Embry, Sam and the other guy and they were all talking amongst themselves quietly. Jared also looked back at them and then he looked back at me.

"Wanna go cliff diving?" I looked at Jared nervously before nodding shyly. It couldn't be that bad could it?

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"you want me to jump from up here, down there?" Jared laughed and nodded. I gulped and looked over the edge again and then back at him.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Jared shook his head and started pushing me towards the edge.

"Jared no." Jared stopped pushing me and turned around and saw Sam, Embry and the mystery gut standing there.

"It's too high, she'll get hurt." I let out a sigh of relief and practically ran away from the edge.

"You guys go and I'll just watch in horror." Embry chuckled and he started pushing Jared to the edge of the cliff. Once he went over, he started screaming in excitement. I laughed and started enjoying myself until I saw Bella and Jacob standing on a lower cliff staring at me. My eye widened when I connected my gaze with Jacob's. And I started backing up.

"I should go." Jared looked at me oddly, but nodded anyway.

"I'll see you later Bailey." I nodded and waved to the rest of the guys and walked away from the cliff and to the road.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Dear Mags,

The last couple days were nothing but a blur. I was constantly going over to La Push just to walk around and get away from Bella and Jacob always being together. I found Jared a couple times but other times I found Embry. We would walk around and talk and then they would started taking me to the border and they would tell me that I should go home.

I don't know what to do Mags, I'm finding myself getting attached to La Push and the guys, but I don't want to. What if I have an opportunity to come home, to go to my old school? How can I do that while being attached to another place?

Anyway, please write me back Mags. I know that I've wrote twice a day but I need your help Mags. So please, please write me back.

Love, forever and always,

Utterly confused Bailey

"Hey, you wanna come to a movie with Mike and the gang and Jacob and I?" Bella startled me and I jumped a bit before putting my laptop besides me and nodded. She smiled and walked out of my room and probably into her own. I stood up and stretched before following her to her truck.

Soon enough we were at the theatre, when Bella ditched me to go and grab the tickets. I walked over to Mike who smiled widely and I swore he blushed a little.

"Hey! You made it! That's awesome!" I smiled lightly and nodded a little awkwardly. I heard Mike groan and I looked behind me and saw Jacob walking up to us smiling a little forcefully.

"Hey Bailey." I forced a smile and looked down at my feet. 'Why am I so nervous around Jacob all of a sudden? It's like he's got some sort of control over me.'.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you too young to see this movie?" My head snapped up and I looked at Mike who was shooting weird looks at Jacob.

"Bella's buying my ticket and just so you know, if I'm too young to see this movie than Bailey is too." I blushed out of embarrassment and because Mike was staring at me, again.

Bella walked back over to us and the tension that was here, slowly started to melt away. Probably because Jacob was paying attention to Bella and Mike was staring at me.

"Well Jessica bailed and Angela got the stomach flu so Eric's taking care of her so it's just us four." Jacob smiled at Bella and he started following her when she walked by. I shyly walked by Mike and he followed closely. 'A little too closely.'

Halfway through the movie, Mike tried holding my hand and I jerked it away, causing me to hit Jacob accidently. He was starting to get really annoyed at Mike and he kept giving him dirty looks. Then not soon after that Mike got up and left due to the fact that he was 'going to be sick'. I followed him out because truth be told the movie was disgusting.

I was sitting on the stairs looking out through the door thinking about my life back in my old city, my old school, my old friends. I'd felt like I'd abandoned them, like I'd betrayed them.

"You need someone who laughs at the gore, not someone who gets sick because of it." I heard Jacob tell Bella with a laugh added at the end. I quickly wiped away my tears and tried to make it look like I wasn't crying. But Jacob caught on and he quickly sat beside me.

"What's wrong Bailey?" I shook my head and turned away from him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him and then he asked me again.

"What's wrong? Did that loser make you cry? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head and all of our heads turned to Mike who came out of the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling well." Jacob stood up instantly and got in his face.

"You're not feeling well? What did you do to Bailey?" Mike turned towards me and he saw that I was crying and took a step back out of fear of Jacob.

"I didn't do anything to her. I didn't hurt her." Jacob go even more in his face and he started shaking.

"What if I don't believe you huh? What if I think that you hurt her? I think you need to get hurt as payback." Mike's eyes widened and I stood up and walked in front of Jacob and pushed him back lightly.

"Jacob stop, please, just...just stop. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me." Mike looked from me to Jacob to Bella and then he left the theatre in a hurry.

"Jacob you're burning up. Do you have a fever?" I heard Bella whisper. Jacob didn't say anything he just left the theatre and started walking down the street.

"Eventful night huh?" I looked at Bella and rolled my eyes walking out of the theatre as well.

Authors Note:

Okay so that's chapter 4. So far there have been no signs of Jacob's turning into a werewolf and imprinting until now! I hope you like it and I hope you review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I Wouldn't Change A Thing Chapter 4

Dear Mags,

Me, Mike, Jacob and Bella all went to the movies last night. It was eventful to say the least. Mike kept staring at me and tried holding my hand but I ended up pulling it away and accidentally hit Jacob who shot a VERY annoyed look at Mike.

The next part is even more confusing. Mike left because he got sick and I followed him because the movie was just...wrong. Just plain wrong. Then I started thinking of you and our school and my old house; my old life. I started crying at the thought of everything that I'd left behind. Then Jacob comes out laughing with Bella and he sees me crying and he goes all 'What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Are you okay?' on me.

He sat beside me and I looked away from him and he grabbed my face and made me look at him. In a gentle loving way Mags! Loving! He likes my cousin not me! Mags I got so confused in that moment. Of course what happened next wasn't any better.

Mike came back out and Jacob gets in his face because Mike said that he wasn't feeling good. Well then Jacob asks if Mike hurt me and then he said that he should get hurt him as payback. I stopped everything before it got worse, but Mags, it confused me so much.

Please write me back Mags, I really, really need your advice on what to do. Please, please, please.

Love, siempre

Bailey Bunny

"Hey Jacob, it's Bella I wanted to apologise for what I said at the theatre. I just...I just really want to see you. I miss you. Please call me back as soon as possible?" Bella hung up the phone and then she looked out the window, in a daze. Ever since the movie, Jacob's been ignoring her. It's really weird...

"Bella, maybe he's too sick to answer the phone or maybe he's at the hospital? I'm sure that he's not ignoring you on purpose." Bella nodded and then she hung up the phone and gripped the counter. She started taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down, or at least that's what I assumed.

"Bella I don't have to go fishing. I can stay home." Both Bella and I gave Charlie looks to which he then looked away.

"Yeah you do Charlie. You just can't not go fishing." Bella nodded in agreement and sat down at the table.

"So what are you girls going to do today?" I looked at Bella and she started running her hands through her hair.

"I'm going to sleep." She mumbled before getting up and walking up the stairs. Both Harry and Charlie gave me looks, and I just shrugged. 'It's girl stuff'.

"What are you going to do Bailey?" I thought for a bit then smiled.

"I'm gonna go over to La Push and probably walk around or something." Charlie gave me a sceptical look and I smiled innocently.

"You're gonna walk around?" I nodded and Charlie looked like he was going to protest again, but Harry put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Charlie let her go, she'll be safe." I smiled brightly and started nodding quite quickly. Harry chuckled at my reaction and sighed.

"Fine, but be safe and be back before dark." I nodded and Charlie started picking up his stuff but then he put it down again.

"What are you going to do in La Push?" I smiled to myself and started thinking about bugging Embry and Jared when Charlie brought me back down to Earth.

"Bug Embry and Jared of course." Harry chuckled again, I had no idea why, and Charlie gave me a look.

"Who are Embry and Jared?" Charlie asked in an almost fatherly way.

"Embry Call and Jared...Crap! What's his last name again?" I mumbled the last part to myself and Charlie looked at Harry and then back at me.

"They're good kids Charlie. They'll take care of her." Charlie sighed and nodded and then he picked up his stuff and walked out the door. Harry gave me another knowing look before walking out the door following Charlie. 'What's with these looks? I've gotten so many of them! It's like they're welcoming me into something or something like that'.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

I got to First Beach and the very first thing that I did was sneeze. I don't know why I did it, but I did. It just happened for no reason. Weird huh?

"BAILEY SWAN!" I jumped and tripped (again) and fell on the beach. I groaned and went to get up, when a hand was in front of my face. I grabbed it and felt shocks all throughout my body. The hand was warm, incredibly warm, and it felt on a slightly cold day like today. I was quickly pulled up into someone's chest and I looked up and saw Jacob standing there. But that wasn't what got my attention. It was his incredibly warm, brown eyes.

They widened at first and then they went back to normal. I was just standing there staring into them, when I realised what I was doing and sort of snapped out of it.

"Bailey..." I looked up at Jacob again and his eyes held adoration, the need to protect, possessiveness, passion, and the deepest love, that I imagine, was possible.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jacob's POV

I felt bad for ignoring Bella, but those were my orders. I found out that I was a werewolf when I got mad at Mike for thinking that he had hurt Bailey. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had just gotten so mad all of a sudden, and my temperature was out of the ordinary. I got home and told my dad what happened and he called Sam and his little followers.

They started getting me riled up, angry, and then I started shaking and before I knew it, I was outside and shaking so bad, that I had ended up shredding my clothes, turning into a werewolf. I was so confused and angry. I couldn't calm down enough to phase back, it took a while.

But once I had phased back, Sam and the rest of the pack, me included now, went back inside my house and Sam explained everything. He explained how we hated Vampires so much that we phased to protect our tribe, and our imprints. He had explained that to, and then he and my dad, and Jared and Paul and Embry all shared a look. I asked them why they were looking at me like that and then they told me.

They said that they thought they knew who I was going to imprint on. I asked them who and they told me Bailey. I couldn't believe them, me, imprint on Bailey. I told them that I thought that it was impossible.

Sam and my dad said that they had a feeling from how I was acting around here, before I phased and how right before I phased, I was protective of her and I was about o kill for her. I tried to protest, but they wouldn't have any of it.

A couple days later, I hadn't seen Bailey and I couldn't contact Bella, no matter how much I wanted to. I had broken my promise that I made to Bella.

"BAILEY SWAN!" Jared screamed her name and Bailey jumped and ended up tripping on her foot and fell on the beach. Embry, Jared, Sam and Paul all burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and went to help her up. I gave her my hand and when she grabbed it I felt sparks run through my entire body. I pulled her up and she ended up being pulled into my chest. She looked up and looked into my eyes and I felt the whole world shift.

There she was my beautiful, amazing imprint, Bailey Swan. She had soft brown eyes, and black wispy hair, that I could run my fingers through all day. She had a nice, oval face, and her lips...God, her lips. They were plump and looked so pink and kissable. She was perfect, she was amazing, she...she was mine.

Bailey realised what she was doing and she snapped out of it. I started panicking. She didn't want to look at me? Was she hurt? Did someone hurt her feelings? Why wasn't she looking at me? I couldn't look into her beautiful eyes if she wasn't looking at me...

"Bailey..." She snapped her gaze back up to mine and I smiled widely when I got to look into her gorgeous eyes. There weren't enough ways to describe her eyes. They were just so...perfect. I looked down at her small frame and promised myself that I would always protect her and love her, be with her, comfort her.

"Jacob..." I imagine that my smile widened even more when she said my name. It sounded so good coming from her lips, her perfect, plump lips.

"Jacob, can...can you let me go now?" I snapped out of my daze and I didn't even realise that I was holding her in my arms. Where she fit perfectly, where she should be, where she was safe.

But I reluctantly let go and she took a step away from and when she did I felt empty, I felt cold. I felt my heart breaking even if she was a couple feet away from me.

"I should go." My eyes widened and I started panicking again. She couldn't leave! How would I know that she was safe? What if she tripped and fell and broke her ankle or something? What if she got attacked by a...the thought of my baby, my princess, my angel getting attacked by a leech angered me to my very core. No leech would ever come near her and survive, if they even tried to...

"Jacob? Are you okay?" I stopped shaking when she put her arms on mine, and looked up into my eyes. She was so perfect it was unbelievable.

"Bailey, can I ask you something?"

Bailey's POV

Jacob was staring at me like I was his only reason for being alive. I would say that I didn't know how I felt about it, but I loved it. I felt like it was mean tot be this way, I felt like I was meant to be looked at this way. My body craved it, I swear. I swear that my heart and body craved this kind of attention from only him. If anyone else looked at me like this, I think I would be freaked out. But with Jacob, it was...it was special.

"Bailey, can I ask you something?" I felt my heart quicken and start racing. What if he wanted to ask me about Bella/ What if he wanted to ask Bella out? 'Please don't ask me about Bella. Please.'.

"Yeah, sure, anything." Jacob smiled is heart-warming smile, that was mean only for me, and took a step towards me.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I smiled and started blushing furiously, and nodded. Jacob got a huge grin on his face and he pulled me into a tight hug.

I felt my phone vibrating, so I tried to push him away lightly and get it. Jacob ended up ending the hug and let me pull out my phone. I saw a message from Bella saying that she needed my help and wanted me to come home as soon as possible.

I looked up at Jacob apologetically and put my phone back in my pocket. Jacob smiled down at me and ended up brushing some hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I have to go home. Bella needs my help with something." Jacob winced lightly and then he looked down at me sadly. Almost like he wanted me to stay with him forever.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I'll...call you tomorrow or something okay?" Jacob perked up and he nodded before pulling me into another hug, and I swore I thought he smelt me. But I must've been going crazy or something. I pulled way and started walking away but I turned around and waved once more before, walking back to my house.

Jacob's POV

I watched Bailey walk away and felt my heart clench. Just the thought of her having to leave me was horrible. I started whining and watched her until she was out of my sight. I heard congratulations and felt pats on the back but none of that mattered. All that mattered was Bailey and whether she was safe or not. She better be safe, because whoever messed with her...

"Jacob, let's go tell your dad then we'll go to Emily's and tell her." Sam ordered but I didn't want to leave. I was glued to this spot, the spot where I found MY baby, MY Bailey.

"Man, come one. She said that she'd call you tomorrow." I nodded and let Jared pull me away from the spot and towards my house. I can't wait for tomorrow.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So it officially happened, Jacob finally imprinted on Bailey! I hope that I made it cute and fluffy enough for your liking. Oh and I have a have the link to the picture that I used so I will put that up on my profile so go check it out if you want. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope that you review. Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Universal Disclaimer:** **I realise that I hadn't posted one yet so I am posting one now. Any characters that I create: Bailey, Maggie (Mags) are mine. Everything else in here belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. It doesn't belong to me and I will never own Twilight or New Moon or anything else.**

I wouldn't Change A Thing Chapter 5

Dear Mags,

I seriously need your advice this time. I really, honestly do. I saw Jacob earlier today and he looked at me with an expression of...well almost everything. Passion, protectiveness, possessiveness, adoration, extreme content and love. Most definitely love.

The weirdest thing Mags was that I LOVED it. I craved it! I swear my body craved that kind of attention! It was like I couldn't get enough of it. It's like it was a drug to me, to which I kept consuming it. Jacob also seemed like he was happy to keep giving me those looks, just to keep me happy.

I wanted to ask you what I should do Mags. I need your boy advice. You always seem to know what to do, so I was hoping that you'd be able to help me. Please write back, I really need you right now.

Te quiero,

Bailey Bug

"Bailey! Let's go! I need to get this over with!" Bella yelled from downstairs, before walking out and slamming the door behind her. She needed my help with something. Or to deal with someone. She wouldn't tell me who, she just said that she needed my help.

I walked downstairs and practically ran out the door; for fear of Bella's wrath. I hopped into Bella's truck, and I barely put on my seatbelt before she pulled away furiously. I gripped the door handle, looked at Bella, then looked away. She was determined, and it would be better if I didn't say anything at all.

"Where are we going Bella?" I got my answer not even five seconds after I asked. La Push. We were going to La Push. I then had an idea where we were going.

I was correct when I thought that we were going to Jacob's house. I didn't know where it was, but I had an idea. Just because Bella was infuriated by him when he ignored her. I looked out the window trying to see if I could spot Jacob. Once I did, my heart beat picked up and it started racing at the sight of him.

"His dad said that he was too sick to come outside! Why is walking in the rain with no shirt on?" Bella slammed on her breaks, causing my head to go semi-flying ahead. Bella got out and started walking up to him shouting his name, but he didn't stop.

Finally she got him to stop and listen to her. Bella started talking to Jacob, but it didn't look like she was getting anywhere. Jacob on the other hand, looked annoyed that she was here; anyone could tell that he was trying to end the conversation. Soon enough Bella came back to the truck looking down. She got in, wiped some tears away, and sniffled.

"Hold on a minute Bella. I'll be right back." I unbuckled, got out of the truck, and made my way over to Jacob.

"Jacob?" Jacob turned around and a huge grin was spread across his face, but then it fell.

"What are you doing standing out in the rain with no jacket on?" I smiled sheepishly up at him, shrugged a little bit, then looked down. I heard him take steps towards me, then I felt warm. I felt his arms around me and I was pressed up against his chest.

"Please, go home and get dry. I don't want you to get sick." Jacob looked down at me, into my eyes, once he did; I felt my world melt away. It was only him and I. Nothing else mattered.

"Bailey..." Jacob whispered before he ran his hand along my cheek. I unknowingly pressed my head closer to his hand and shivered.

"You're so beautiful, you're so...perfect." I blushed, then looked at Jacob's eyes again.

"Jacob..." Jacob interrupted me by, pulling me into a hug again.

"Call me Jake, Bailey." I nodded against him, and smiled to myself.

"If I have to call you Jake, then you have to give me a nickname too." Jake nodded then looked down at me with that mind-blowing look. The one where I was everything that he needed. The look that I craved.

"I'll call you my angel, my princess, my baby." I giggled to myself, trying not to blush too much, but it never went past Jake.

"MY Bay, MY Bailey." This sent me off into a whole fit of giggles, and blushes.

"Jacob!" I heard a yelling behind us, then when I turned around, I saw four figures waving to Jake.

"I have to go princess." I nodded and looked down at my feet. I didn't want to leave him.

"Can I pick you later tonight? For a date maybe?" I looked into his, blushing wildly again, then nodded lightly. Jake smiled widely, then he gave me a tight hug. Holding on to me like I would disappear or something.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." I nodded, then walked back to the truck with a big smile on my face. 'I'm going on a date with Jake! Squeal worthy!'.

"You're going out with Jake?" I nodded and Bella scoffed and put the truck into gear.

"He said that he was too sick to leave the house, and then he goes off and decides to date YOU. What about me? I'm supposed to be his best friend. And YOU are supposed to be my cousin. Family doesn't date family's best friends." Bella pulled away from Jake's house and I looked out the window, suddenly ashamed of myself. 'Bella's right. I'm family. I shouldn't be dating her best friend. But Jake's so...I really like him.'

"Besides I thought you said that you weren't going to date anytime soon. Especially after your boyfriend cheated on you and told the entire school that you were pregnant. What happened to that hug? Do you go back on your word all the time Bailey?" Bell pulled into the driveway, then she stormed inside. I quickly followed her, and walked in. I saw Charlie and Harry sitting at the table talking, but they stopped once they saw how upset Bella was. I walked in the house, and then not soon after, she rounded on me.

"You're supposed to be my cousin! My family! The you just take my best friend away from me!" Bella screamed at me, and crossed her arms over my chest.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Bella turned on Charlie, and started her rampage all over again.

"She stole Jake! He's been ignoring me and then I find out that she's going to be going out with him! He was my best friend first! He liked me first and she took him from me! He didn't even like her but now she's all he cares about!" Bella started mumbling to herself before she started pacing.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, but it just...I really like him. Jake...I mean...We really like each other." Bella turned to face me, then gave me one of the dirtiest look.

"You didn't have to steal him from me. You could've stolen someone else's best friend, but not mine." Bella was obviously done with the conversation because she stormed upstairs then slammed her door shut. I sniffled, wiped away some tears from my eyes and cleared my throat.

"I really didn't mean to Charlie. I didn't. If I would've known that she was THIS attached to him, I wouldn't have agreed to go out with him." Charlie nodded, then looked at Harry, who at the moment looked sympathetic, and relieved.

"It's okay Bailey, she'll get over it. It wouldn't have worked out between them anyway." I nodded and slowly walked up the stairs to Bella's room. I knocked on the door, waited for an answer, then just walked in anyway.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were so attached to Jake. If I would've known that you were that attached to him I would've NEVER agreed to go out with him. I promise! I know that I said that I wouldn't date after what Riley did to me, but Bella...Jake makes me feel different. I feel like I can trust him with my life. I feel like I know that he'd never hurt me Bella." Bella stared at me for a while before getting up and giving me a big hug.

"I'm sorry too. I miss Edward so much and Jake was helping me get over it, then you came into his picture and you BECAME his picture. It made me feel abandoned; I just couldn't take it twice." I hugged Bella back, soon enough she was. She was crying because of Edward, and I was comforting her the best that I could.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"It's just up here. I really hope that it's the same. I mean it's been a while since I've been here, but hopefully." I nodded, while trying to keep up with Bella. But it was just so hard, I mean there were all these stupid roots and crap all over the place. It was not a place for a clumsy person.

"It's not the same." I came out and stood beside Bella, feeling my stomach turn. Bella said that it was a beautiful field, full of long grass and flowers. Now it just looked dried up and dead. 'It seems like it's almost mocking her. She said that this was their special place.'

"Bella..." She didn't say anything, she just towards the centre, then looked around horrified.

"Bella..." I tried to talk to her again but she ignored me, and kept looking around. Soon she started breathing heavily. She bent down to touch the grass, then she stood back up and her eyes widened.

"Laurent? What are you doing here?" I looked at this person and shuddered. He had blood red eyes and everything about him screamed dangerous. He chuckled and started walking around Bell and I.

"I came as a favour to Victoria. She wanted to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullen's." Bella's breathing became staggered, I quickly walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Bella squeezed my hand tightly, then her breathing went back to normal.

"Victoria wants to kill Edward's mate seeing as you killed hers. An eye for an eye." I rolled my eyes and couldn't stop myself.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind you know." Laurent looked at me and licked his lips.

"You brought another person with you. She smells divine. Maybe I'll finish her first, then you. Or maybe I should save the best for last." My eyes widened and before I knew what was happening, Laurent was in front of me. He gripped my head, forced it to the side and inhaled sharply.

"Oh yes. You smell even better than Bella." I gulped and clamped my eyes shut. I heard some twigs snap, but didn't know what was going on.

"Impossible, they can't be real." I opened my eyes and saw Bella standing there concern written all over her face.

"RUN BELLA RUN!" Bella took off towards the trees and I turned back to Laurent who was away from and in a fighting stance. I looked behind me and saw five HUGE wolves step out of the trees. Laurent glared at them and the biggest one, also the black one started growling low and threatening.

I stepped way from them and away from Laurent and towards the edge of the field. Four of the wolves started attacking, but one of them, stopped and looked at with the same level of protections as...

"Jacob?" The wolf nodded before taking off into the forest after Laurent.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Here's the fifth chapter, I hope you liked it, I just want to apologise to all the Bella fans out there because I know that I made Bella seem like a real jerk and everything. So I apologize for that. I also want to apologise for any characters that are out of character. Anyway so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

I wouldn't Change A Thing Chapter 6

Dear Mags,

If something happens to you, that shouldn't be possible, what do you do? Would you believe that it's true? Would you think that you're going crazy? What would you do?

I saw something that I didn't think was possible, but apparently it was. Apparently it is. I don't know if I'm just going crazy, but...Maybe I am going crazy.

I have another issue too. I'm starting to fall in love with Jacob Black; he's starting to become everything for me. I just...after what Riley did to me...I don't know if I should be dating right now. I don't know if I should want to date right now. I'm sort of scared that Jake will hurt me. I don't want to be hurt. I guess I should talk to him about it.

Please write back Mags. I know that you haven't been writing back, and I don't know why, but please write back. I need your advice right now.

Love, Bailey

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

After I saw the wolves, I eventually got up and started stumbling through the trees trying to find my way back. But id' never been here before. Bella has, but not me. I was following her and she ran and now I had no idea where I was going. I heard twigs snapping behind me and then some whining. 'That must be the wolves.'

"Bailey?" I turned around and saw Jake standing in front of four huge wolves. He looked nervous, almost like his life would depend on these next few moments.

"You're a werewolf and you chased a vampire?" Jake chuckled nervously and took a step towards me.

"We didn't just chase it, we killed it." I nodded slowly then titled my head to the side.

"Why? Why'd you kill it?" Jake sighed and he walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"He was trying to hurt you. He was going to bite you Bailey. He was going to kill you. You mean the world to me, and I wasn't about to lose you. I'll always protect you. If you don't want to be with me now because I'm a werewolf and I kill vampires, than that's fine. As long as you're happy. I just want you to be happy, even if it kills me..." I smiled to myself, then looked up at Jake. He looked so concerned that I would leave him.

"You actually think that I would leave you? You change into a giant wolf, kill vampires and you think I would leave you? Are you serious/! That's so cool! You get to kill vampires! How'd you kill it? Did you rip it's head off? Did you let it burn in the sun? Do they even die from the sun?" I started asking question after question, until finally Jake had to put his hand over my mouth.

"Vampires don't burn in the sun they sparkle, and the only way to kill them is to light them on fire after you rip their heads off." I nodded and heard chuckles behind Jake. I looked behind them and saw Jared, Embry, Sam and Paul all laughing at me.

"She thinks that killing vampires is cool. Bailey did I ever tell you that you're my new favourite person?" Embry came up beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I tried to push him away but it was like me pushing a brick wall.

"You won't be able to push us bailey. We're..." I turned towards Jared and rolled my eyes.

"You guys are walking, talking, brick walls." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted lightly. 'There goes my chance at beating them up.'

"I'm glad that you didn't freak out or run away or not believe me Bailey." I looked at the guys and rolled my eyes.

"It's kind of hard not to believe you when you see five huge wolves attack a vampire. Plus now I know that you weren't avoiding Bella and me because you didn't like us." Jacob's eyes widened and it looked like he was starting to panic.

"You thought that I didn't like you? I would never do that to you. I really like you, Bailey, I may even love you. I would never avoid you. You don't have to worry about that, you have to worry about me not leaving you alone." I looked at Jake and started blushing crazily. 'He loves me?'

"I guess it's pretty cool that you're a werewolf. I mean how many other girls can say that they're boyfriends a werewolf?" Jake got a huge grin on his face and I realised what I had just said. I covered my mouth and my eyes widened.

"I'm your boyfriend huh?" I didn't say anything I stepped away from him.

"I should go, Bella's going to be worried." I didn't wait for Jake to say anything. I just took off into the woods. 'I can't believe I said that he's my boyfriend! We haven't even been on a date yet!'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

When I got home, I avoided Bella and Charlie. I just walked straight up to my room and flopped on my bed. I laid there thinking about what I said to Jake. About what I called him. 'We haven't even been on a date yet.' That thought circled my head over and over again. I called him my boyfriend and we haven't even...'I shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have called him my boyfriend.'

I really needed to talk to Mags, but she wasn't answering her emails. I didn't know why, but it was unnerving. I just...I really needed to talk to someone.

I picked up my cell phone and I dialled a number that I hadn't used in a while. I guess I just really needed to talk to someone.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?" I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was hyperventilating. I had just called my ex-boyfriend's house. I just called Riley's house. I quickly hung up the phone and tried to calm myself down. But after I did that, the pressure of everything that had happened to me, just kept building and building.

I laid back down on my bed and let some tears fall until I knew that I had to let it out. I had to cry. Once I started I couldn't stop. I cried because of Riley, because of Maggie, and me leaving her. I cried because of my mom and I wondered why she didn't want me. Then I cried because of my school, and how everyone thought I was depressed. After a while of me crying, I ended up falling asleep.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

I woke up some murmuring down the hall. I stepped out of my room and slowly walked down the hall, trying to stay in the shadows. I could finally make up two voices. Jake's and Bella's.

"You already know Bella! Just try to remember okay? Just please, try to remember." I heard Bella sigh and then she took a step towards Jake.

"Maybe we should get out of here for a while. Just you and me." I covered my mouth to stop myself from gasping. I didn't hear Jake say anything then he sighed.

"I can't leave her Bella. I can't leave Bailey." Bella groaned and then she turned on Jake.

"She'll be fine! She will! She's used to living on her own! Her mother's always away she used to being alone!" Jake let out a low growl, and I Bella jump back.

"She's not going to be alone. Not anymore, because I'm with her Bella. She's always going to have me." Bella sighed again and then I saw her run her fingers through her hair.

"What happened to us Jake? What happened to it always being you and me? What happened to you being in love with me?" I felt tears come to my eyes and I took a step backwards.

"I have bailey now. I have her, I love her." Jake tried to reason with Bella, but I could tell that it wasn't working.

" So you're abandoning me for her?" Jake shook his head and Bella started getting angrier.

"I'll always be there for you Bella, but I love Bailey. I would die for her. Just how the leech would die for you. He loves you and I love Bailey." Bella didn't say anything she just looked at him.

"I have to go Bella." Bella nodded and Jake pulled Bella into a tight hug. She held onto him like she was afraid that he would leave her. I felt more tears come to my eyes and I could feel myself trying to hold in a sob.

I turned around and ran back to my room. I threw myself on my bed and started sobbing again. 'Bella was in love with Jake! She's in love with him!'.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"Bailey! Come on! I need you to come with me!" I sighed and got off of my bed. Bella doesn't know that I heard her and Jake last night. She doesn't know that I saw everything. That I heard everything. I didn't want to confront her, but then again I did.

I walked downstairs and plastered a fake smile on my face and followed Bella out the door. She got into her truck and I followed her. Soon enough we were driving down the road to La Push. To Jacob's house.

"Let's go." I got out of the truck and followed Bella up to the door. She knocked on the door and Billy answered. He gave Bella a stern look and when she wasn't looking he smiled brightly at me.

"I need to see him. I need to see Jake." Billy tried to stop her but she walked past him and towards what I assumed was Jake's room. Billy turned towards me and smiled brightly.

"How are you Bailey?" I smiled back sort of nervously. I mean this was Jake's father.

"I'm good. How's Jake?" Billy's grin got wider, which caused me to blush.

"He's been a lot happier and more ecstatic now that he's found his imprint." I got a confused look on my face when he said imprint. 'What's an imprint?'

"Jake didn't tell you?" I shook my head and before I could answer, Bella grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the guys.

"Hey it's Bailey Swan, back again, on our rez." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What did you do to him?" Bella got into Sam's face and pushed him back. I winced and took a step away from her. Paul started getting angrier and I knew that nothing good would come out of this.

"he didn't want his!" Bella looked from Sam to Paul and back again.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I mumbled to myself but Jared, Sam and Embry all shot me a warning look. A look that told me to get away from here.

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" Paul snarled back at Bella, who started breathing heavily.

"He didn't tell me anything, he never tells me anything." Bella then turned on me and gave me a glare.

"He didn't have to stay away from you. He could tell you everything." I tried to stutter back a remark, but Bella turned back to Paul.

"He's afraid of you." Paul started laughing at Bella, and I giggled nervously. 'Something bad is about to happen. I can tell.'

Bella, who had enough of Paul, swung her fist back and connected it with his face. Paul slowly turned to her and started shaking.

"Bailey, Bella get back. Get back Now!" I grabbed Bella's arm but she pulled it away and glared at me.

"This is partly your fault!" Bella yelled at me then once again turned back to Sam.

"Paul calm down NOW!" Bella started walking backwards when Paul started to growl, and snarl. She walked behind me and continued to walk backwards. I started walking away slowly, as Paul started snarling more and more.

"Then all of a sudden, the shaking continued until his clothes ripped and he phased into a werewolf. Bella's eyes widened and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Paul. I heard a door slam and then Jack jumped over the railing towards his house and ran over to us.

"BAILEY!" He ran faster and then he jumped over Bell and I. He phased in mid air, and landed on the ground with a big thud. His ears were pinned back against his head, and he lout a loud, warning growl.

Paul growled in response and they began circling each other. Paul jumped at Jacob and Jacob jumped at Paul. They both let out loud growls, as they continued to attack each other. Jacob eventually got Paul pinned, but Paul flipped him over and tried to bit his shoulder. They continued to attack each other, until they got into the trees. The sound of the fighting was lessened as they got further and further away.

Sam looked at Bella, who was shocked, and then to me who probably had a dumfounded expression on my face. I looked at Jared and Embry, and they were waiting for my reactions.

"As bad as it would sound, I have to say that that was...COMPLETELY AWESOME! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT HE TOTALLY PHASED IN THE AIR!" Bella gaped at me as Sam, Jared and Embry all laughed at my reaction. Bella gave me a dirty look and he stood up.

"Take Bailey and Bella back to Emily's place. I'll be there as soon as I can." Jared nodded and he came over to me and helped me up.

"Emily's so excited to see you." I giggled nervously and dusted myself off. 'Bella really doesn't like me right now.'

Authors Note:

So there's the fifth chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Once again, I'm sorry to the Bella fans out there, i know that she's acting like a cow, so I'm sorry. Anyway, please review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

I Wouldn't Change A thing Chapter 7

Dear Mags,

My cousin has officially turned against me. Bella, you remember her right? Well she's against me and everything that I do. She doesn't really seem to like me right now. I have an idea why, but it really isn't my fault. I couldn't help it, it just happened.

I remember the big fight that you got into with your sister before she left. How did you handle it? Do you have any advice for me?

Forever together,

Bailey

Bella, Embry Jared and I were all in her truck, driving over to Emily's house. I had yet to meet her but apparently, Sam and her were together and in love. Like Jared was with Kim, like Jake apparently was with me.

Once we got there, Jared and Embry let out some sort of yelp thingy to let Emily know that we were there. I opened the door and jumped out then looked at Jared and Embry.

"Is...is Jake going to be okay?" I saw Bella roll her eyes and walk up the steps towards Jared but I didn't move. 'Not until I know Jake's okay.'

"I hope Paul sinks some teeth in him to show him up." My eyes widened and I tried to breathe but nothing was coming out.

"I'm just kidding Bailey!" Jared started laughing at my expression, and I took a tiny breath.

"Did you see Jacob phase? He's a natural! He'll be fine Bailey! Come on! Emily's excited to meet you." I nodded lightly, and tried getting my normal breathing back. But I was still concerned for Jake.

"You too Bella. We won't bite." Jared scoffed and walked the stairs followed by Embry. I went to walk up the stairs when Bella gave me a dirty look and walked in before me. "She's still mad at me from stealing Jake.'

"Don't stare at Emily Bella, it really bugs Sam." Bella nodded 'innocently and politely' and followed Embry into the house. I walked in nervously after her and stood by the door.

"You guys are hungry again? It's not really a surprise." I heard a voice say and then the person turned around. She had three scars on her face but even then, she was beautiful.

"Who are they?" Jared turned towards me and got a big smirk on his face. I smiled nervously and stood beside Bella, even though she was still annoyed with me.

"This is Isabella Swan, the vampire girl." Emily smiled nicely, and Bella smiled back, just less nice and more annoyed, at Jared.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said the same thing quietly and then Jared turned towards me.

"That's Bailey Swan, Jacob's girl." I blushed and was thankful that my hair covered half my face.

"Jared shut up! We're not even dating yet!" Embry laughed and Jared sat there quietly for a minute.

"Yeah but you guys will be." Bella probably meant to say it nicely but it came out as snide remark.

"So you're the one who 'runs with vampires' huh?" Bella nodded and looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"So I guess that Jake indiscreetly told you about the wolf thing huh?" Bella turned away from me and turned towards Emily.

"Jake didn't tell me anything, he barely talk to me anymore." After that it got pretty silent, until Embry, my knight in shining armour, at the moment, piped up.

"Did you know that we can hear each others thoughts as werewolves?" Jared put down his muffin and gave Embry a glare, which in turn, caused me to giggle.

"She like vampires Embry! She knows vampires! Stop giving away our trade secrets!" Jared snapped at Embry who looked quite guilty.

Embry was going to snap back at Jared when Sam walked into the house and they stopped. Sam walked over to Emily and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him and kissed all of her scars, ad then finally her lips. It was really cute, and sweet.

"Jake's gonna tell you the rest." Jared and Embry piped up and they smirked at each other.

"I bet she freaks out, and doesn't believe him." Embry shook his head and looked at me.

"No way! She's gonna be totally cool with it! I mean she's fine with everything that happened to her in the past two days." Jared looked at me and I looked at both of them confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jared smirked, shook his head and stuffed the rest of his muffin in his mouth. I crinkled up my nose at the sight, and looked disgusted.

"Mhwat?" When Jared asked that little bits of muffin fell out of his mouth and onto the table.

"That's disgusting." I heard Bella mumble beside me. 'Yeah cause dating someone who sucks blood to survive is any better.'

"hey Bella I'm sorry." I snapped out of my day dream and saw Paul sitting down, grabbing three muffins. Bella looked at Jake and she smiled lightly, then he looked at me and her smile turned into a scowl.

"Bailey can I talk to you?" I nodded and went to walk over to him when Bella cut me off.

"I'm going to. I don't care what you say Jake, I'm going." Jake looked at Sam and the rest of the pack, almost in desperation, like he didn't want Bella there.

"Bella this is supposed to be between the wolf and the imprint only." Bella ignored Sam's stern voice and rolled her eyes.

"Okay seriously, everybody's been talking about his 'imprint' thing and the 'imprints'. Am I ever going to get to know what that is?" The pack laughed at me and Jake smiled widely.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." I nodded slowly and walked over to him. He grabbed my hand, and intertwined our fingers. 'My hand fits perfectly in his.'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bella was walking beside me and she kept giving me cold glances. Jake was beside me and he wouldn't leave my side. I was grateful for that, because it made me feel loved, but Bella...

"Jake what's imprinting? Your dad said it, Sam said it, and I really want to know what it is." Jake stopped walking and he turned to look at me with that big, warm smile on his face.

"You really want to know?" I nodded and Jake looked at me for a minute before shaking his head.

"No I really don't think you want to." I rolled my eyes and giggled as he went to walk away, but I walked in front of him. I put my hands on his chest and he stopped walking and looked into my eyes, and I looked into his.

"Please tell me, please." Jake nodded and then he smiled down at me.

"Okay, so the basic idea of imprinting is that...you see the girl and you see the 'one'. You know that she's the one because you feel so strongly for her. It's like love at first sight, only more than that. You'd do anything to make her happy, to see her smile, to keep her safe, to love her. It's all about her, once you see her; she becomes your world, your whole life." Jacob was staring down at me with such intensity in his eyes...it made me almost want to melt.

"I'm not very good at describing it but..." Jake stopped talking and he bent down closer to me. He looked at my lips and then back into my eyes.

"Did you imprint on me Jacob Black?" Jake looked at my lips again before pulling me closer to him and nodding. Jake pressed his lips to mine and I swore, I almost exploded from the amount of fireworks that went off. Jake eventually pulled away and hugged me tightly.

"You should probably go, someone's getting impatient over there." I looked over to find Bella crossing her arms over her chest pouting. I nodded and Jake pulled me into another kiss that lasted a lot longer.

"I'll pick you up tonight for our date." I nodded and bit my lip, and looked into his eyes once more, before following Bella back to the truck.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

I sat upstairs waiting for Jake to come. I already told Charlie about the date and he said that it was okay, as long as Jacob was respectful. I rolled my eyes and told Charlie that if Jake was anything but, I wouldn't see him again. That was a good enough response for him.

Bella and Jake were talking about something that I wasn't really paying attention to, but when I did tune in, I didn't regret it.

"...so Victoria was here?" Jacob nodded before looking up at the window that I was by, and he smiled sweetly.

"No one's going to hurt you Bailey..." Bella's eyes widened and she glared at Jake.

"I'm Bella! BELLA! Not Bailey! God! Why are you so obsessed about Bailey all of a sudden? You've completely forgotten about me!" Bella scoffed at Jake and he stormed inside the house and slammed the door. I couldn't tell Jake's facial expression but he was shaking lightly.

Jake rolled his eyes and he walked up the steps and rang the door bell. I jumped up and squealed to myself before grabbing my cell phone and running out of my room.

"Have fun on your date." Bella said cheerfully, but I could see through it.

"Hope you don't choke..." Bella mumbled to herself slamming her bedroom door.

"I promise that I will be respectful Charlie, and I'll have her home on time and I'll keep her safe." I rolled my eyes at Charlie's questioning and walked down the stairs. Jake stood up and smiled widely, then he gave me a hug and started pulling towards the door.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

The next day at school, I couldn't stop smiling. I was too happy. The date with Jake went AMAZING! We went and seen some lame, cheap, action movie and ended up laughing at the whole thing in the back of the theatre. That and we kissed. A lot. And I mean A LOT. He made me feel so special, and unique, and...loved. During my English class, I kept zoning out worrying about Bella's relationship with me and whether it was ruined or not. I really needed to talk to someone...

Dear Mags,

Bella wasn't too happy with me, and she wasn't afraid to show it. She seemed to be getting more and more distant and...well...angry. She was mad at me for taking the one stable thing away from her I guess. I tried apologising over and over. At first she would get over it, but now, it just seemed like she wasn't getting over it. It seemed like she was never going to get over it.

I don't know what to do anymore Mags. The more I fall for Jake, the more Bella hates me. The more time I spend with Jake and his friends, the more Bella hates me. I wish that I could get told how to fix this. But I don't know how.

But I do have a theory. I have this theory that Bella is taking her anger out on me. Because of her boyfriend leaving her, she's become angry and, almost bitter. I think that she's relieving that anger out on me. I think that she's targeting me because I'm falling in love and she's alone right now.

I really need your advice right now Mags, so please, please, write back.

Desperate for advice,

Bailey

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Sorry for this chapter cause it's not going to be as good as the other ones. I am running low on energy and I'm tired so I'm half out of it and not thinking straight. So this chapter was written half bad. In my opinion at least. Let me just say that I am trying to make Bella have a slightly angry side towards Bailey. I hope it's working please review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

I Wouldn't Change A thing Chapter 8

Dear Mags,

Everything that I had about Bella to this point is true. But there is one thing that I had NEVER understood about her. I never understood the reason why she was acting like she hated me. I never understood why she had said that I stole Jake from her.

But when you lose someone you really care about and someone who's your world; you hold on to the next best thing. For Bella, her next best thing is Jake, and she was leaning on him to get over her loss. Sure her boyfriend didn't die, but he left her. Then I came along and took Jake from her as well. Now she has no next best thing.

Mags, I feel for her. Because now I can understand what she's going through. It would be like Jake leaving me all of a sudden. I wouldn't be able to handle it Mags. I wouldn't, because he's very quickly becoming my life.

I feel bad Mags, and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure that Bella's okay. From now on, I'm not going to criticise her. I'm going to help her.

Forever,

Bailey

I knocked on Bella's door and when she opened it, I saw that she was crying. I walked in and sat down on her bed, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, I did.

"Let's go cliff diving. It'll be a way to relieve stress and anger." Bella turned to look at me and I expected her to give me a dirty, disgusted look, but instead, she gave me a slight smile.

"You're on." I smiled widely and I grabbed Bella's hand and practically dragged her out the door and towards her truck.

"This is going to be great!"

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jacob's POV

We were hunting Victoria and she was fast like Bella, said, but we were faster. We had caught her scent by Charlie and the 'hunters' who supposed to be catching the 'killer's. Us. But if the only knew...

'Fall back and go deeper into the forest. We're at risk for getting caught.' Sam's alpha voice rang through my head and I like Jared and Sam, were worrying about our imprints safety.

'Relax Jake. Bailey and Bella weren't at her house when we ran by there. They must in Port Angeles or something.' That didn't help me at all. I was still freaking out. What if the leech followed them? What if the leech had been waiting for them? Or what if...The thought of Bailey being bitten and turning into a blood sucking leech, entered my mind, and I growled low and threatening. I caught the scent and my nose burned at the sick-sweet smell. I looked to my brothers and they all had the same thought.

I caught her by Harry and I ran and tackled her. Then she took off running. I followed her along with my brothers. She took a turn and I followed her and the rest of the pack would cut her off. Then she stopped and she turned around to face me. I crouched down low, pinned my ears to the back of my head and let out a low growl.

The stupid leech smirked, and I took off running towards her. She jumped up and missed me and then started running the opposite way. I could hear my brothers running behind me, all of them as sick as her stupid games as I was.

Paul and I were both trying to get to her first, just to get rid of her. I ended up getting pushed up in front of him, and I almost had her. Then she jumped, landed and smirked back at us again.

We kept following her until I caught a scent. Bailey's scent. 'Bailey's near here! Why is she here?' Jared was dumfounded and so was Embry. They both thought that she was no where near here.

'Jacob just focus on the leech. I'm sure she won't go for Bailey, she's after Bella remember?' I nodded and pushed myself to go faster, to try and get her so she WOULDN'T go after Bailey.

I knew we were coming up the cliffs, and I knew that that wouldn't be good. She would probably jump off of them and then we wouldn't be able to catch her. At all.

The leech came up the cliff and she jumped off without hesitation. I snarled and jumped on a cliff just below that one and growled.

'She got away! That stupid...' Paul didn't get to finish his thought because a voice screamed inside my head.

'Jacob! Bailey's gonna jump!' I turned my head and saw Bella in the water, encouraging Bailey to jump. I growled and we all took off towards the cliff trying to get there before she jumped.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"BAILEY! COME ON! IT'S SUCH A RUSH!' I looked down at the water and then gulped. I know that I promised to do this with Bella, but this is crazy. 'It's way too high!' I started walking to the edge when a voice in the back of my mind appeared. 'Jake wouldn't want you to do this. It's too dangerous.'

I started to listen to the voice when Bella yelled at me to come down again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and went to jump off the cliff when the voice came back. This time I didn't listen to it. I promised Bella that I would jump and I will keep that promise.

"Bailey! What are you doing? Do you have any idea how high that is? You could hurt yourself!" I jumped back when I saw the...pack standing there. Jake rushed up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Why would you even try to jump Bailey?" I looked up at Jake and then tried to look over the edge but Jake pulled me back and put himself in front of me and the cliff. He looked down at me and his amazing brown eyes were filled with worry and protection.

"Well Bella was feeling sorry for herself so I suggested that we go cliff diving. When I said that I meant a smaller cliff and not well...this one. But she dragged me to this one and then she jumped and I WAS going to jump, when..." I stopped myself and blushed a little. I didn't want to tell Jake that the reason I didn't jump was because I knew that he was going to be mad at me...

"What is it? Why didn't you jump?" I sighed and then looked up at him again.

"I didn't jump because a voice in the back of my head said that if I did you'd be mad at me and you wouldn't like it..." My voice trailed off at the end and Jake pulled me into another hug.

"BAILEY! COME ON! JUST ONE JUMP!" Bella screamed from the ocean and I looked up at Jake and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty please Jake?" Jake looked down at me and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But I'm jumping with you, and you're holding onto me and you better not let go." I smiled widely and jumped up and down.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" I heard a laugh behind me and I whipped my head around and glared at Embry. He shut up and slinked away a bit. This made me smile even more.

Jake stood by the edge and he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I looked down and saw Bella still sitting in the water. She smiled and swam away from us to give us some room. Jake let go off my hand and he wrapped his arm around my waist and held onto my tightly. We counted to three and then we jumped off the edge. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to avoid screaming.

Once we landed in the landed in the water, I ended up getting separated from Jake. I tried kicking myself up to the surface, but it felt like I was caught on something. I ended up getting close to the surface, when a wave crashed on top of me and forced me down. I heard some yelling from the beach, but couldn't make out the voice.

I started to feel my breathing slow down, and I saw black spots. I knew that I saw close to passing out, but before I did. I felt a large, warm hand, grab my arm.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jacob's POV

I didn't want her to do this, but those puppy dog eyes, and the pout on her pretty lips made me cave. I grabbed her hand at first and then her waist. I wasn't going to take any chances. I counted to three and we jumped off. Bailey was trying not to scream and thankfully she didn't. We wolves have sensitive hearing.

We landed in the water and she got separated from me. I came up and looked around for her and started panicking. She wasn't coming up. Where was she? I dove back under the water and saw her, starting to pass out. I quickly grabbed her and swam to the shore. I put her down and the pack rushed past Bella over to me.

I checked her breathing, before I started doing CPR. I saw no response from her and started panicking.

"Bailey! Bailey! Come on Bailey! Breathe! Breathe Bailey!" I started getting desperate. I didn't know what to do and if I lost her...

"Bailey please!" I suddenly felt a jump and I looked down and saw Bailey with her eyes open, and coughing. I sat her up, just to crush her to me. She started coughing up more water, until she finally stopped. I pushed her away from me and looked her dead in the eye.

"You are NEVER going cliff diving again!" She looked up at me and tears started falling down her face. She nodded and I pulled her into me again. The rest of the pack was watching carefully, not really sure what to do. Bella stood up and she wiped away some tears and then knelt beside me and Bailey.

"I'm sorry Bailey. I didn't think that would happen." Bailey nodded and she put her head against my chest and sniffled a bit.

"Come on, lest get you home and out of these wet clothes." Bailey stood up shakily and then I got up. I pulled her into me and kissed the top of her head.

"That's why we didn't want you to cliff dive Bailey. We didn't want you to get hurt." Jared told her gently. They all cared about Bailey. A lot. They all considered her to be like a sister to them. Sam considered her his own daughter. Even though he hadn't told her yet...

"I'll be over at Emily's later tonight." I told the guys and they nodded and walked into the trees.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"I'm going to walk home. You guys obviously need to talk so..." Bella nodded at Jake and she turned around and walked the other way. Jake hopped into Bella's truck and I followed. Once we were sitting there, Jake took deep breaths and turned to look at me.

"I almost lost you Bailey. I almost lost you. I was so worried. Bailey...if I would've lost you...if you would've ever left me..." Jake sounded so angry and upset. It was killing me. I had only wanted to help Bella, not get into crap from Jake. I didn't say anything, I just started shivering. I rubbed my hands together trying to get them warm but it wasn't working.

"I'm 108 degrees over here." As soon as Jake said that, I moved over and rested my head on his chest and breathed deeply. I was so cold...

"You never get cold huh?" Jake smiled down at me and then he pulled off to the side of the road. I looked up at him and he looked down at me intensely.

"Bailey I really don't think you know just how much you mean to me. If you ever left me, I would NEVER be able to survive. YOU are my LIFE." I blushed and sniffled from being cold. Jake pulled me completely into his lap and kissed my neck lightly.

"You're so beautiful." I blushed again when he took in a deep breath.

"Vanilla. You smell like vanilla. I love it." I giggled and turned my head and looked into his intense brown eyes.

"Jake? Will you kiss me?" Jake didn't even need to answer. He pressed his lips to mine and pulled me as close as I would come. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there, with no sign of letting me go. Jake eventually let me go and put his chin on my head.

"I love you Bailey. I don't care if it's too early to say it, or if you even want me to say it. I had to tell you. I loved you from the moment I imprinted on you. Even if I hadn't imprinted on you, I'd still love you. You're just so...beautiful, and perfect." I blushed and looked down at my lap and sniffled. This time not from being cold but from crying.

"Bailey what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head and looked back up at Jake.

"I'm crying because I love you and you always say the sweetest things." Jake smiled and kissed my lips before setting me down beside him. 'I love him. I am in love with Jacob Black and there is absolutely no denying it.'

Authors Note:

Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I hope you also liked the Jacob/Bailey drama, and fluff. Please review. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

I Wouldn't Change A Thing Chapter 9

Dear Mags,

I almost had a death experience yesterday. I almost drowned. But Jake saved me. Then he went on and told me how I'm his life now. I'm his LIFE. I don't know if I SHOULD be excited about that, because it sounds possessive and obsessive, but he would never hurt me Mags. He loves me and he'll always protect me. I love him, and I never want to leave him.

I think that maybe it's time for me to let go of my old life and embrace this one. Let go of everything that I left behind. I should stop being mad at Riley. I should let go of the bitterness that I have for my old school.

I just need to focus on my new family and I'll be fine. Jake and his friends have quickly become my new family and I'm so happy! I feel like I fit in so well. Anyway Mags, I should go.

Bailey

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"Here we are. At your house, where you can be all nice and warm and get out of those cold clothes." I rolled my eyes and unbuckled myself. I got out of the truck and Jake did the same. He walked around to the other side and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.

"I hope you know that no matter what you do, you'll never be able to get rid of us wolves." I smiled up at him and rolled my eyes.

"I think I could. I mean it would just take a lot of hard work." Jake chuckled and then he kissed me lightly.

"You'd never be able to get rid of me. I would never leave you." I smiled and rest my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Bailey, you should get inside. You're shivering." I shook my head and stayed there not budging a bit. Jake sighed and he pulled away a bit, before wrapping one arm around my shoulder, and the other under my knees. I let out a little squeak of surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll just carry you then." I smiled and looked at him and kissed his lips. Jake smiled when I pulled away and he, somehow, managed to open the front door with only one hand. He walked up the stairs and into my room.

"How'd you know that this was my room?" Jake put me down on the bed and chuckled.

"It smells like you. It smells like Vanilla." I giggled and laid down on my bed and sighed. 'Life was good'. Jake stood there looking down at me and then he kissed my forehead before standing up.

"I should go." He took a step towards the door and I let out a little whimper. 'Why couldn't he stay?'

"Can you stay here tonight? Please? I just...I don't want you to leave." Jake sighed and nodded.

"Just give me a minute." I nodded and Jake walked out of my room, down the stairs and outside. I ran to my window and I saw him walk into the trees. I heard a loud howl, then I saw him come back out, except no shirt this time.

I giggled and sat down on my bed holding one of my pillows. Jake came in and he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and ended up putting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jacob's POV

Bailey fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I laid her down on her bed and put the blankest on her and was about to sleep next to her when I smelt something burn my nose. It was coming closer to the house. I growled and started shaking. I turned to look at Bailey and she moved around a bit. I was afraid that I woke her up, but she went back to sleep.

I stood up and started growling again. The stupid leech was in the house. If it came anywhere near bailey, I would rip it's stupid blood-sucking head off. I walked outside of Bailey's room and closed the door quietly. I walked downstairs and saw Bella and one of the 'Cullen's' talking to her.

"Bella what is that awful wet dog smell?" If only she knew that she smelt bad herself. Stupid Cullen.

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf." The Cullen scoffed and gave Bella a serious look.

"Werewolf's are not god company!" I waited outside of the room to see what else they would say.

"Why is he here?" Bella ran her fingers through her hair and it reminded me of Bailey. I thought of Bailey and started shaking more. I needed the Cullen to leave. Now.

"Jake kind of imprinted on my cousin, Bailey." I loved bailey, to death. I would die for her.

"Bailey's here? Now? Can I meet her?" I growled and walked into the room shaking even more than I had before.

"No, you can't. Leave. NOW." I growled low, letting the Cullen know that to get to Bailey, she'd have to get through me.

"It's not your choice, and besides I won't hurt her or Bella." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"No it's just the other one that's trying to hurt her. The red haired one." The Cullen looked from me to Bella, and then back again.

"Victoria? She was here? I didn't see her. I can't see past you and your pack of...mutts. Not only so you smell bad have you also caused intrusion." Bella looked from me to Alice.

"Jacob? What are you doing down here?" I turned around and saw Bailey standing on the stairs looking at me, Bella and the Cullen.

"Who's that?" She walked by me and went to go to the Cullen when I stopped her and pushed her slightly behind me.

"That's a Cullen." Bailey smiled and went to walk past me again when I stopped her.

"Bailey, stop." I looked down at her and pleaded with her. I didn't want her to be close to the Cullen. I at least wanted to be closer to the Cullen than she was.

"Don't be rude Jacob. I'm not dangerous." I snapped my head back towards the Cullen and growled. I was not about to trust her with my imprint.

"Hi. I'm Bailey Swan. It's nice to meet you." My eyes widened when I saw Bailey in front of my talking to the Cullen.

"I'm Alice. I think we'll be great friends." I picked Bailey up around the waist and set her down behind me and growled again.

"Not likely." Alice sneered at me and scrunched up her nose.

"Just please shower before we hang out. Jacob smells like wet dog. It's disgusting really." I heard Bailey giggle and smile at the Cullen. I didn't want them being friends...I couldn't trust them.

"It was nice meeting you, but I'm going to go back to bed now." Alice smiled at her and Bailey walked away from me and towards the stairs. I glared at Alice and went to walk up the stairs when the phone rang. I picked it up and wanted to rip it up. Another Cullen.

"Charlie's not here. He's planning a funeral." I slammed the phone down and walked up the stairs towards my baby.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

I heard Jake walk up the stairs and I sighed. That was interesting. I never actually saw how protective he was until now. He REALLY didn't want me to meet Alice. I don't know why, she was so nice.

"Bailey, I just don't trust them, that's all. I trust you but not...them..." I nodded and sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked me while sitting next to me. I looked down at my lap, and sniffled.

'I just...I haven't heard from my mom or Maggie in a while. What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore?" Jake kissed my temple and pulled me into his lap.

"Baby, if they don't want to talk to you, then it's their loss. I don't know why they wouldn't want to talk to you. You're amazing, and loving. You're beautiful and caring, and sweet. I love you, and the pack loves you. We all care about you and we'd all fight for you." I nodded and closed my eyes and listened to Jake's heartbeat and the next thing I know, I'm asleep.

"I have to go Jacob. I have to go for him." I woke up and rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. Bella had a bag and she was walking towards Alice's car. I stood up and rushed down the stairs towards them.

"Bailey, I have to leave. I'm going to Italy." I gave her a puzzled look and she sighed.

"Edward thought that I had ended up killing myself so he's going to get himself killed." I looked at Bella dumfounded and then at Jacob.

"I'm coming with you." I went to go to the other side of the car when Jacob stopped me.

"No you're not. It's too dangerous. They are going to the vampire city. It's way too dangerous." I looked at Jacob and gave him a stern look.

"I am going. She's family; families are supposed to help each other." I once again went to walk by Jacob but he put both his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me.

"I can't protect you if you aren't here. I can't protect you there." I looked back at Alice and Bella and shook my head.

"Bella she can't come. If she does...she'll get bitten. They'll turn her. She has to stay here." I looked at Alice and she gave me a stern look that told me not to argue. I nodded and turned around and walked back into the house. I slammed the door and stormed up to my room.

"Bailey what the hell was that? You were just going to go with a leech that you hadn't even known for a day?" I turned around and jabbed my finger into his chest.

"YOU don't control me! You don't make decisions for me! I make decisions for myself! She is family Jacob! I would do anything for her, even IF she may end up making me go crazy. And YOU can't protect me from everything!" I turned on my heel and walked into my room and slammed the door in his face.

I laid down on the bed and hugged the pillow, tightly. I was torn in two. On one hand I was upset that he tried to make decisions for me. But on the other hand, I was glad that he made decisions for me because he kept me safe. 'He's going to be doing that my entire life. He's going to be making sure I'm safe. Even if it means making some decisions for me.'

"Baby? Can I come in? Please?" I didn't say anything; I just laid there and sighed. I heard the door open then I felt the bed shift and a warm hand on my back.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to keep you safe, even if you don't think I am." I sighed and ignored Jake at first. Then I turned to him and smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry. I just...I really thought that Bella needed me but I guess that she's got it covered." Jake nodded and then he brushed hair out of my face.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Jake nodded and I rolled over and let him have more room. Once he got in, I realised that there really wasn't much room anyway.

"I really am sorry Jake. I should've known that you were only trying to protect me, but I guess that I just...I don't know. I just..." Jake kissed me and I leaned up to give him more access. He ran his hand along my side and down to my lower back. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"No. I don't want to yet. Not now." Jake nodded and I rolled over and he pulled me to him, so my back was to his chest.

"Good night Jake." Jake kissed the back of my neck and I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Bailey. I love you."

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So here is the 9th chapter. I hope you guys like it. And yes I know that this is nearing the end of where New Moon had stopped, minus the stuff that happened in Volutri. So what I wanted to know was if I should create a part 2 or just make it go on as normal. So give me your thoughts. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

I Wouldn't Change A thing Chapter 10

Dear Mags,

It's been a while since we've talked. I've been sending you these e-mail's and I haven't gotten one back. I don't know what to think Mags. Should I try and contact you still or should I just give up and move on with my life? I'm just concerned Mags, that you're hurt by something. Will you please write me back and let me know what's up? Please?

Begging Bailey

"Do you want to go to Sam and Emily's before the funeral" Jake was sitting beside me, running his fingers through my 'soft, long, beautiful' hair. He had been bugging me to go to their house, but I didn't want to abandon Charlie. He was torn up about Bella leaving suddenly and I wouldn't blame him. 'His only daughter ran away with some guy that he doesn't even know that well. Plus on top of that, one of his best friends had a heart attack.'

"Jake I would. I really would but...I just...I don't want to leave Charlie like this. He's upset as it is and then me leaving him like this..." Jake didn't say anything. He nodded and rubbed my shoulder. He had been over 3 times this week and lots of times he would even stay over. He said that he had patrol and then he would go over to Sam and Emily's and then come over here. I told him that he needed to spend time at home as well. But he said that his dad was happy that he was spending so much time with his imprint.

"You probably should go and spend time with your dad, ya know." Jake rolled his eyes and he pulled me into his lap and tightened his arms around me.

"I already told you princess, my dad thinks it's great that we're spending so much time together. Apparently we're strengthening our bond as mates." I turned and looked at him when he said mates. 'We aren't mates! Mating requires doing...THAT. We haven't done that yet!'

"You're too cute when you blush." Jake nuzzled my neck and inhaled deeply.

"That's gross Jacob Black. Get your mind out of the gutter. Besides I told you that I want to wait until we're married. I want it to be special." Jake nodded against my neck and then he started kissing it lightly. I looked over at my clock and started wiggling against Jake.

"I should go and make some breakfast. Charlie will be getting up soon." Jake reluctantly let me go. I ran around my room and grabbed some jeans. I was wearing Jake's shirt so it went maybe and inch or two above my knees. I quickly took off my sweats and put my jeans on.

"I love you in my shirt." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at Jake who smiled widely at me.

"You're perfect and if I wake up getting to say that to you my entire life, I'll be the happiest man alive." I giggled and shook my head. I walked out of my room and down the stairs with Jake hot on my heels. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped his arms around my waist and started whispering in my ear.

"Jacob..." Charlie walked past us and Jake let me go and coughed and followed Charlie into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan, I'll be sure to keep my hands off of Bailey." Jake smirked at me and I knew that would never happen.

"Don't worry about it Jacob. I like you, just make sure that you keep it appropriate. And Bailey...don't make me start making you carry pepper spray." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Charlie was like a father to me. He was so protective. But then again so was Sam. It was actually kind of nice having two father like figures.

"I'm just protective of Bailey and Bella Jacob. Although it seems like Bailey's the only one who seems to be following the rules." I beamed in a child-like way, to which Charlie and Jacob both laughed at.

"You going over to Sam and Emily's before the funeral?" I shook my head and sat down at the table.

"We're gonna hang out here until the funeral. If that's okay?" Charlie nodded and looked up at Jacob.

"You gonna sit down Jacob?" Jake nodded and sat down and no sooner had he sat down, had I stood up.

"So pancakes, sausage, eggs and bacon sound good for breakfast?" Charlie and Jacob had the same look on their face: Pure contentment at the thought of someone making them breakfast.

"Men." I mumbled under my breath and started cooking the food. I got the pancakes started then the sausages when I heard deep laughter. I turned my head to the side and saw Charlie and Jacob getting along really well. I smiled to myself and heard the doorbell ring. I turned to ask Jake to go and answer it, when I found that he already had. Jake walked into the kitchen pushing his down along.

"I came over here, since my son seems to spend most of his time here." I blushed brightly and coughed and went back to my cooking.

"Dad your embarrassing Bailey." Jake chuckled along with Charlie and Billy.

"I'm sorry. I've tried getting rid of him but he's like duct tape. Leave it on long enough and you'll never get rid of it." They all started laughing even harder and I bit my lip.

"You wanna stay for breakfast Billy? If you haven't eat yet..." Billy shook his head and sat beside Charlie.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"You're practically family anyway." Jake smirked at me and I smacked my forehead and rolled my eyes.

"Too young to get married Jacob Black so don't even think of it." Jake chuckle dot himself and then he went into a conversation with Charlie and Billy.

"There ya go guys." I put the food down in front of them and they started to dig in. Jacob stopped halfway through and looked at me.

"What about you?" I grabbed my own plate that had my own stuff on it and started eating it. Soon enough we were done, and the boys decided to clean up, since I had made breakfast.

I went upstairs and I got out a black dress and put it on my bed, then I walked into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and quickly did my stuff and walked out. I dried my hair and looked at myself in the mirror trying to decide what to do with it.

"Baby? You in there?" I let out a little yeah, and continued looking at myself in the mirror.

"Jake? What should I do with my hair?" Jake didn't say anything for a minute then he did.

"You look beautiful no matter what you do with your hair." I muttered a thanks and decided to just curl it. Once I was done I put on my make-up and walked back into my room. I found Jake staring at my dress. 'Oh crap! What if he doesn't like it?'

"I don't want you to wear that dress. Everyone will be staring at you. I won't be able to kill everyone." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my dress and kicked him out of my room.

"I'll be out in a minute." Jake grunted in response then I heard him walk down the stairs. I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. 'I don't know what Jake was talking about. I don't look that good. I look normal.'

I walked downstairs and saw Billy, Charlie and Jake all waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I put on my flats and looked at them all. They were all staring at me.

"What?" Jake smiled brightly and he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"You're definitely not a girl anymore Bailey. You're a lady now." Charlie told me and I looked down at myself and back up at him.

"Are you serious? No way! I am not a lady or a woman. I'm a teenager. Seriously Charlie don't make me feel older than I have to be." Billy, Charlie and Jake all laughed. Jake got Billy into his car and then got in himself.

"We'll meet you at there okay?" I nodded and gave him a quick kiss and got into the car with Charlie.

"Your mom would be proud of you kiddo. I am, and I'm sorry that your dad was a coward and left you guys. I know that he would be proud too. At least he should be. Anyone else would be." I smiled at Charlie and looked out the window.

"It doesn't even bother me anymore that my father isn't here. I don't need him. I've got enough people that I love. He doesn't even matter anymore." Charlie nodded and he looked out at the road. I could tell that what happened with Bella was bothering him.

"Charlie? I know that Bella's your daughter and my cousin, but she's stupid sometimes. She should've explained things instead of running off with some guy. I'm sorry." Charlie nodded and then he gave my hand a squeeze.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"Charlie is working a late shift tonight and Bella is supposed to be coming home tonight, but she isn't here yet. We are all alone. What do you want to do?" Jake smirked at me and pulled me down on the couch.

"I have an idea..."

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"OH YEAH JACOB!" I danced on the couch before sitting down and laughing. I had won at this weird racing game five times in a row.

"Wow. You're good." I nodded and looked over at him. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. He was about to kiss me when he pulled away and snarled.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Jake stood up and got in front of me and snarled at Bella. I turned around and saw a guy standing beside her. 'That must be Edward.'

"Yes. I'm Edward." I looked at him oddly and then I was pushed behind Jacob.

"I'm not going to hurt her." I looked from Edward to Jacob and back again.

"The leech can read minds. Alice can see the future." I nodded and looked at Bella who was looking at Jacob. Almost for some sort of reaction.

"WE were just going to MY bed." Jake rolled his eyes and turned away from Edward and Bella and directed his attention towards me.

Jacob's POV

Edward was standing before me, looking all smug and crap. Didn't he get that I had imprinted and I didn't care about Bella how I used to? I don't care you stupid leech! I only care about Bailey. Wipe that stupid smirk off your face you pansy! You left Bella when she needed you. You don't do that to someone you love!

The next few moments were awkward between us. I was growling low and Edward was smirking and looking smug as usual. Bailey looked from me to Edward and back.

"You need to wipe that smirk off of your face before I wipe it off for you." Edward kept smirking. But this time it was a forced one. Then he looked from me to Bailey and back again. I growled and pushed her behind me and started shaking.

"You better watch it Cullen. Or else you'll have four other werewolves after you." Edward's smirk fall and I swore I saw fear on his face.

"Edward can we go to bed?" Edward nodded and he led her up the stairs to her bed. I looked down at Bailey and smiled. I could look into her eyes for the rest of my life. I would too, forever and ever.

"Jake, I'm tired." She didn't need to say anything more. I picked her up and walked up the stairs to her room. I set her down on her bed and she curled up and looked at me.

"Stay with me?" I nodded and laid down next to her. I would enjoy my life.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I thought that you guys were awesome so you deserved another chapter. Hope you like it! This one won't be as exciting as the others because this one is a filler. But I hope you review anyway. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

I wouldn't Change A Thing Chapter 11

Dear Mags,

After not hearing from you for a while I've come up with once conclusion. You're mad at me. I'm sorry for whatever I did, and I hope that you can forgive me. Please know that I'll always be your friend no matter what. No matter where you are or what happened to you. I promise.

Bailey

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"We should go and meet Bella and Edward at the La Push border." Jake was sitting on his bed, and I was sitting on his lap. That's where he always wanted me to sit. He always wanted me to sit there. That's where he could protect me best. Or so he says.

"Why? Does he want something?" Jake mumbled something against my neck, and I rolled my eyes.

"Jake! Tell me!" Jake kissed the back of my neck and then he got me off of him and looked me dead in the eye.

"Bella wants to be turned into a vampire. She wants to get bitten. To be like Edward." I stared at Jake for a bit then looked away from him. 'Bella wants to be a vampire? That means that she'll have to leave all of us.'

"Bailey, I'm trying to convince her not to but her mind if made up. She fell in love with the wrong kind of monster." I looked back at Jake and he was looking at me with that intense look again. I would've been winded if I wasn't used to it.

"I didn't fall in love with a monster." Jake looked down at me and he suddenly got a pained look on his face. He went to get up, when I put my hand on his arm.

"You're not a monster. Not to me. I didn't fall in love with a monster because I fell in love with Jacob Black." Jake's face brightened and he bent down and kissed me intensely. He ran his hands down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. I felt a very hot hand go up the back of my shirt, and rested on my lower back. He pulled me up, so that I was kneeling in front of him. Jake started kissing my neck and I inhaled sharply. I started pushing him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Jake...Jake...stop...I will scream rape if you don't stop..." Jake put me down and he looked at me, with an intense look in his eyes. Love, passion and lust. Deadly.

"I'm sorry...I just...you make me go crazy baby. I can't help myself around you." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before I got up and walked out of my room and down to the bathroom. I quickly did my stuff and walked out dressed in jeans and Jake's t-shirt.

"You look amazing in my clothes Princess." I smiled widely and beamed up at him. Jake chuckled and he wrapped his arms around me and carried me downstairs. He set me down and grabbed my coat and thrust it at me.

"You're not getting sick." I pushed his hand away and crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head.

"I am fine and it's not cold out. So no." Jake gave me a look but I continued to shake my head. Finally he had enough of that and he picked me up and carried me outside and put me into his car. He buckled me up and he ran around to the other side.

"I can't believe you didn't want your coat." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. 'I don't need my coat you over protective puppy!' I giggled to myself and received a weird look from Jake.

"What's so funny?' I shook my head and continued to giggle to myself. 'Jake doesn't need to know.'

"We're here. Stay behind me at all times and don't move." I nodded and got out of his car and walked around to him. Not even a couple seconds later, a silver car pulled up. I looked at it and recognized Bella in there.

Jake pushed me behind him and he stood there, all threatening like and what not. Edward got out and Jake started walking towards the trees and Edward followed him. I rolled my eyes and walked in after Edward and Jake.

Once I got there Jake looked over at me and I sighed. 'There he goes again. Thinking I'm a china doll.' Jake then turned towards Bella and Edward.

"I know what you want to do Bella but you don't have to. You don't have to become like him. You aren't meant to be dead Bella." Bella looked from me to Edward and then to Jake.

"It's not your choice Jake. It's my choice." Jake looked back at me and he looked sad. Depressed almost.

"If you changed I would have to do it. I wouldn't have a choice." Bella looked at me and then at Edward.

"Jake can we talk in private?" Jake nodded and I walked away from them and over to Edward. He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"I love the colour of your eyes." I heard a growl and I saw Jake standing there glaring at Edward.

"I love how short you are." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 'Low blow there Edward.'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jacob's POV

I wanted Bella to change her mind but it looked like she wasn't going to. I looked back over at Bailey and Edward, making sure that he wasn't touching her. I was very protective of Bailey. She figured it out too, because she would end up getting mad at me sometimes. I thought it was so cute when she was mad. She would get this adorable little out on her face and she would cross her arms over her chest and...

"Jacob? Are you even listening to me?" I looked down at Bella and nodded. She smiled and took a step closer to me.

"Jake, I'll change my mind if you tell me that you love me." I looked at Bella and my eyes narrowed. Telling any girl but Bailey that I love them would be plain wrong. I could never love anyone else.

"I can't Bella. I can't tell you that, because I love Bailey. I love her and I always will." Bella looked at me and then back at Edward and Bailey. They seemed to be joking around about something.

"What about everything we shared huh? What about us? We used to be so close..." I stopped Bella by interrupting her.

"Everything we HAD shared Bella is gone. You're with Edward and I'm with Bailey. I don't want you to be turned because of what I'll have to do if you are turned." Bella looked at me and then back at Edward.

"Then I'm going to be changed. I'm not staying human Jacob." Bella walked away from me and towards Edward and Bailey. She gave a nasty glare to Bailey and I growled low. Edward glared at me and shuffled Bella towards the edge of the forest. Bailey walked back over to me, and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"She's not going to change her mind. I tried to but she said that she wanted me to tell her that I loved her. But I don't. I love you and you only." Bailey's heartbeat increased and I knew that she was blushing. She pulled away from me and looked up at me. Our eyes connected and I felt the same connection I had felt the very first time I saw her.

"Jake, let's go back to my house." I nodded and Bailey turned around and started walking out of the forest. I followed her like a little puppy. No pun intended.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

Jake and I got to my house and Charlie was there. He asked me to come into the kitchen for a minute. I walked in with Jake. Charlie was talking onto the phone with someone, but when he saw me, he put the phone down.

"Bailey, your mom wants you to go and visit her for a week while she's back." I looked at Charlie and then at Jake. Jake looked frightened and panicked. 'I guess someone doesn't want me to go.'

"Umm...I guess I'll think about it." Charlie nodded and he went back to talking on the phone. I turned around and ran up the stairs to my room. I threw myself on my bed and started crying. Jake came upstairs and he sat next to me. I sat up and wiped some tears away, just to have more fall down.

"Baby...it'll be okay." I shook my head and Jake pulled me into his lap.

"Why won't it be okay?" I looked up at him and tried to speak.

"Because she didn't want me and now she wants me to go and visit! I don't really want to but I know that I should because she's my mother. But I don't want to leave you..." Jake started rubbing my back in a soothing way and I started calming down.

"You should go and see her. She's your mom, and I'll be fine. Yeah I'll miss you everyday but you need to." I looked up at Jake and forced a smile.

"Thank you Jake. You really do mean a lot to me. I don't know what I'd do without you." Jake nodded and he bent down and kissed the corner of my eyes.

"No more tears okay?" I nodded and leaned against him and closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. 'He's so relaxing to be around.'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"Do you have everything you need? Your passport? Your cell phone? Your carry-on? Your..." I stopped Jake's crazy rambling with a kiss on his lips. He pulled me into him and kissed me deeper.

"I should go and get on the plane." Jake pulled me into a tight hug and he kissed my neck lightly.

"You'll call me as soon as you get there?" I nodded and Jake smiled against my neck.

"I love you Bailey. Be safe okay? If you run into any trouble at all, you call me and I'll come and rescue my princess." I rolled my eyes and nodded. 'VERY over protective puppy!'

"I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." I pulled away from Jake and waved at him. I walked towards the gate I was supposed to be going to. I got up to the person who was checking tickets and while she was checking mine, I turned around and waved.

I got on the plane and sat down in my seat and looked out the window. Here I was going back to the place that made me go pretty much crazy. Great fun.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-BJ-JB-JB-

I got off of the plane and into the terminal thingy, and started looking around for my mom. I saw someone holding a sign that had my name on it. I walked over to them and looked at them. The guy had brown hair, green eyes and he was tall and looked like he had quite a lot of muscles. Not as much as the pack, but enough. He looked to be around the same age of my mom.

"Bailey Swan? I'm Darren. I'm your step-father." My eyes widened and I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. 'I had a step-father?'

"Well...let's go. Your mom's waiting for us." I nodded and followed the guy out while breathing deeply. To try and calm myself down. 'My mother was married and she didn't even invite me?'

"Bailey!" I was attacked and brought into a hug by my mother. She had a bright smile on her face and she hooked her arm through mine.

"This is gonna be great. We're gonna have a great week together." I pulled my phone out of my pocket turned it one, and immediately texted Jake. I really needed to talk to him right now.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Here's the 11th chapter. I hope you like it. I want you to know that I made bailey leave so that when she comes back after a week, the next part (Eclipse) will start. Anyway I hope you like it! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

I wouldn't Change A Thing Chapter 12

Jacob's POV

I haven't seen my baby in a week and I was most definitely going through withdrawal. From going to seeing her almost every day to not seeing her for a week, it was a big shock for me.

'I'm glad that she's coming back today. Now we don't have to hear you whining. 'Oh Bailey if only I could see you.' Paul's voice filled my head and I rolled my eyes.

'Bailey, I miss you. When are you coming home?' My pack brothers loved to bug me about this. They loved to bug me about Bailey. It wasn't funny. Jared and Sam were pretty cool about it. Mainly because we were some of the only ones who knew how bad it felt to be away from our imprints.

'You going to call Bailey Jake? Even if it is to just hang up?' Embry started laughing at me, along with Paul and Quil.

'Ha ha! Very funny guys! Quil just wait until Claire leaves you for a week. Then we'll see what's funny!' Quil shut up and he started whining.

'That's right! Now you know how I feel.' I smirked and went back to thinking about Bailey. I wanted to see her so desperately. She sounded so upset on the phone, when she called me.

'Her mother is a cow. How dare she get married and not even invite MY Bailey to the wedding! She's her daughter for crying out loud!' I growled and dug my paws into the ground.

'I can't believe that she did that. Poor Bailey must've been so upset.' I growled again but this time, it was because of a sick, sweet, smell burning my nose.

'There's the red-haired leech again.' I nodded with Paul and we started chasing after her.

'She won't get away this time.'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

I got off the bus and the first thing I did was stretch. I missed Jake terribly and I really wanted to see him, but I wasn't able to see him until tomorrow. Until after school, hopefully.

I waited patiently for Charlie in the same bus stop that I came to when I first moved. I hadn't been so excited to move here, but now that I AM here, I wouldn't dare move back. I love Forks and La Push WAY too much.

"Ready to go Bailey?" Charlie surprised me and I jumped a little and nodded. 'Just like last time only this time I actually WANT to go.'

"I missed you Bailey. It wasn't the same without you. Bella was with Edward most of the time and she went to his house a lot. So it honestly wasn't the same." I nodded and got into the cruiser, again, and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry about your mom Bay. I didn't even know until after you had left. I called to see how you were and her husband answered. I figured that he was just a friend until your mom told me. It must've been hard for you." I nodded and looked at Charlie and frowned.

"I just hoped that she would've at least introduced me to him first. Or at least invite me to the wedding. Not just tell...that...man to come and pick me up and introduce himself as my new father." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. 'I need to stop myself now before I tell Charlie EVERYTHING that was wrong with that twisted picture.

"Were...was...did you have fun?" I turned towards Charlie and sneered at the thought.

"It was like me having my head stepped on by an elephant all week. They were so touchy with each other. Plus my new "step-father" gave me the creeps. It was like he was watching me. Not just staring at me but watching me." Charlie nodded and he turned and smirked at me.

"Glad I got you out of there huh? Your mom wanted you to stay another week?" I nodded and looked out the window and then back at Charlie.

"Thanks for that Charlie." Charlie nodded and turned down a bendy road and turned on the heater. 'Today's one of the colder days in rainy Washington.'

"From how you sounded on the phone you wanted to come home, but you also wanted to respect your mom. I know that you desperately wanted to come home when you called Jacob with an "S.O.S". Billy told me all about it." I giggled and looked out the window then back at Charlie.

"Charlie?" Charlie briefly looked at me then back at the road.

"I...I'm glad that you're my Uncle. I wish you were my father." I looked down at my lap and sniffled a bit.

"Your father made a mistake by not wanting to be in your life. You have so many people who love you and are proud of you." I nodded and smiled at Charlie.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie." Charlie nodded and went back to driving and I went back to staring out the window.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"Bailey let's go. I want to get home soon." Bella yelled at me in the halls of our wonderful school. 'She doesn't want to go home. She wants to go to Edward's.' I scoffed under my breath and started muttering. I ran to catch up with her but was stopped by Mike.

"Hey Bailey! Isn't it exciting that I'm graduating?" I nodded and looked towards the doors of the school. 'Jake said that he would be here after school.'

"So I was wondering if you'd possibly like too..." Mike was interrupted by Alice who smiled sweetly at him, and then she started pulling me away.

"You don't want to mess with her boyfriend Mike. Jacob is VERY protective of her." Alice giggled and dragged me away towards her locker.

"You have no idea just how protective he is Alice." She smiled and opened her locker and got her books out, and then she turned and looked at me.

"I'm having a party and my house for the graduation. I want you to be there. In fact I am going to be giving you a makeover after the ceremony. You are going to look hot for your...mutt." I giggled and Alice gave me a hug before walking away slowly. She turned around, waved and walked away.

I adjusted my backpack and walked towards the doors. Through the glass I could see Bella smiling widely up at Jake. Jake was looking annoyed at something that Edward said and Edward was glaring at Jake. I rolled my eyes and opened the door and walked down the steps.

"I'm not here for Bella, Cullen. I'm here for an entirely different reason." I smiled widely and I began walking briskly to Jake. He turned around, and a HUGE smile spread on his face. I walked over to him and he pulled me into a hug, then he spun me around before setting me down.

"I missed you beautiful. It wasn't the same without you." I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. He looked down at me before pulling me into a loving, warm hug. He pulled away and then he went o kiss me, when Bella interrupted.

"Jacob! Was Victoria here?" Jake nodded and turned towards Bella. But not before he grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"We don't know where she is now. Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding and she took off after that." Bella nodded and she turned towards me and gave me a very stern look.

"Are you coming or what Bailey? We have to get home." Jake looked at Bella and then down at me.

"Hell no Bella. She's coming with me to the rez." I smiled widely, and before Bella could retort, I was being led away by Jake. I looked at his bike then back to him and a big smile was on my face.

"Seriously?" Jake got on and then he nodded.

"Hop on baby. Hold on tight. It's going to be a fast ride." I rolled my eyes and I got on behind Jake and I put my hands around his stomach and held on quite tight.

"Don't fall off." Bella glared at me, then she turned around and got in the car with Edward. Before Jake and I took off, I saw her looking at Jake with almost the same expression she gave Edward. 'Bella really is still in love with Jacob.'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jake and I got off. Well more like he got off and my foot got stuck. I almost fell to my death (not really) but Jake caught me before I did. 'My half-naked knight in cut off jeans.'

"They're excited to see you Bailey." I nodded and looked at the house in anticipation.

"Yeah well I..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was picked up by someone and spun around.

"Our pack sister is back!" I groaned and tried to struggle against Jared.

"Jared! We talked about the personal bubble thing! We also talked about not picking me up! Put me down you fool!" The pack started laughing and Jared put me down only to have Embry pick me up.

"Glad you're here Bailey. Now Jake can stop his mushy, lonely thoughts." I giggled and wrapped my arms around Embry's neck and crossed my legs over one another.

"I wish Bailey would call." Paul joked and he pushed Jake a bit. I smiled and sighed. 'Embry's actually quite comfy.'

"I wish Bailey wouldn't call." Jared also joked around. 'Man I love these guys!'

"Maybe I should call Bailey and hang up." I giggled and started wriggling in Embry's arms. 'I thought he would've put me down by now.'

"Very funny guys. Can I have my imprint back now?" Jake glared at Embry and I giggled more.

"But Embry's so warm and comfy." Embry went to say something when a tall, tan, girl walked out of the house. She had a scowl on her face and she stopped and glared at me.

"Oh goody the pale face is back. As if we needed ANOTHER one if our lives." She snarled and walked away over to a cliff where she phased and jumped off.

"That was Leah Clearwater. Nice isn't she?" the pack laughed and I rolled my eyes. 'Men, they could be so insensitive sometimes.'

"Bailey!" I heard Emily's voice and I wriggled some more. 'When was this boy going to let me go?'

"Okay Embry, you can let me go now." Embry didn't budge. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Here goes nothing.

I moved my hand and I grabbed his ear and twisted it back. He let out a yelp and dropped me. I landed on my feet and smiled.

"You should've listened to me. If you would've, your ear wouldn't hurt." Embry rubbed his ear and started muttering to himself when I was pulled into a hug by Emily.

"You're back. We all missed you." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah we all needed to see the pale face again eventually." I turned around glared at Jared, and growled. 'Did I just growl at him?'

"Great Jake I'm picking up YOUR stupid habits. Growling at everything that moves as if it's going to eat me." Jake rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled.

"You can never be too careful." I rolled my eyes and smiled at the pack.

"Is it true that you have a new step-father?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed. 'As if this subject needs to be brought up again.'

"Yes. I have a new step-father. No he is not nice. He freaked me out with all his watching and crap. He watched me! He literally watched me! Not just stared at me but watched!" Jake growled and I smiled. 'Jake wasn't too happy to hear about that.'

"She didn't even tell me she was getting married! She didn't even invite me to the wedding! My family's crazy! Crazy I tell you!" Jared and Embry looked at each other then they burst out laughing. Followed by the rest of the pack eventually.

"Come inside, and have something to eat." I nodded and Emily grabbed my arm gently and started leading me into the house. The guys followed closely behind, all laughing and talking loudly to each other.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So this is where I'm starting off part 2 (Eclipse). Oh and if you're wondering how Bailey is going to fit into the whole being chased by a vampire thing, I'll give you a hint: Riley. Anyway please review! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

I wouldn't Change A thing Chapter 13

Bailey's POV

"So how was your break from all us rowdy wolves? Did you miss us?" I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my chair. I had both my legs on the chair and I was sort of curled up.

"It was boring and awkward. How would you like your 'vacation' if some stranger that you never met before cam and picked you up at the airport?" Jake started shaking and he gripped his fork in one hand and his knife in the other.

"Your step-father who you've never met before came and picked you up?" I nodded and stole some food off of Jake's plate. 'This is AMAZING.'

"Are you hungry Bay?" Jake looked over at me in concern and I shrugged. 'I'm not too terrible hungry actually.'

"Not really. I'm just trying to annoy you." I smiled a little and stole some more food.

"You better stop or else." I smiled up at Jake, and he smiled back.

"Or else what?" Jake put is fork and knife down and the pack was staring at us.

"Or else I'll have to make you stop." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 'He would never. All I have to do is pout, give him the puppy dog eyes once and he is sold.'

"Well, I should go." Jake's eyes widened and he looked at me in horror. 'He has separation issues.'

"I have to get home and do homework. " Jake sighed and he stood up and dropped his dished into the sink then walked over to me.

"Thanks for having me Emily. It was really nice." Emily smiled and she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"It was no problem. Come over whenever, you're always welcome." I smiled, waved and walked out the door, with Jake hot on my heels.

"Is Charlie expecting you?" Jake asked and I nodded. Jake got on his bike and I got on behind him. I grabbed his stomach once again and held on tight.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"I have to go Jake." He didn't want me to go. He wanted me to stay with him. He even resorted to holding me, bridal style, in his arms, and he refused to let go.

"Charlie's expecting me and I don't want to be late." Jake whined and he kissed my lips lightly, then more fiercely.

"Jake I have to go." Jake nodded and he put me down, and when I went to walk away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me there. He bent his head to whisper in my ear and I shuddered when I felt his breath near my ear.

"Will you please just stay a little longer? You've been gone for a week, and I want some time to spend with my baby." I shuddered and closed my eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Jake...please..." Jake shook his head and he kissed me right below my ear. I let out a tiny little moan and blushed intensely.

"Baby please, I really need you to stay with me." I went to reply when Charlie walked out on the porch and looked at both of us.

"Hello Chief Swan." Jake smiled widely and released me.

"I'm sorry I'm late Uncle Charlie. We were at Sam and Emily's house and I wasn't really watching the time. When I realised what time it was, we left immediately, and made our way over here. I tried to tell Jake to drive faster, but he went nice and slow to make sure that we didn't crash." Charlie looked from to Jake and then back at me.

"I'm glad you're safe and I'm glad that you weren't doing anything you shouldn't have been." I smiled at him and made my way up the stairs then looked back at Jake.

"Charlie would it be okay with Billy and Jake came over for dinner? You haven't seen Billy for a while and Jake and I could do homework together..." I looked back at Jake and he had a real hopeful look on his face.

"I would cook everything, seeing as neither you nor Jake can cook." Charlie sighed and nodded. I squealed and jumped up and down a bit then blushed.

"This is going to be so much fun! I love cooking!" I ran past Charlie and into the kitchen and looked in the freezer, then the fridge. I ran back out, and saw Jake standing there still.

"I couldn't leave without my goodbye." I ran at him and hugged him before I gave him a quick kiss.

"Be back as soon as possible." Jake smiled and kissed my forehead before getting onto his bike. I ran inside and started pulling all sorts of things out of the fridge and put them on the counter.

"Bailey?" I turned around and smiled at Uncle Charlie.

"I just wanted to say that...I like Jake. I like him for you. He's a good kid and he treats you right." I smiled and gave Charlie a hug. He was stiff for a minute before he gave me a hug back.

"I'm glad Uncle Charlie. Your opinion matters to me and I want you to like my boyfriends." Charlie nodded and he grabbed a beer and sat down at the table and started to read the paper. I cut up some chicken and put it in a pan and started cooking it. I was cooking up a storm when I heard a knock on the door. I ran over the door and opened it.

"We're back." I squealed and hugged Jake before turning around and running back to the kitchen. I heard a chuckle, but I ignored it. Then I heard a low whistle.

"That's a lot of food Bailey." I smiled and continued cooking for a minute before turning around.

"I know that men eat a lot. So I'm cooking a lot." Jake, Billy and Charlie all smiled at each other, then at me.

"She's a great cook." Charlie boasted and I heard a chuckled from Jake. I ignored it and once again went back to cooking.

Once I was done cooking everything, I put it into bowls and different containers and set it down on the table. The guys looked at it and I waved my hand motioning for them to eat.

"This is amazing Bailey! You really should cook for me sometime." I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table beside Jake and started eating my food. 'Compared to them it's like I'm not eating anything.'

Half an hour later, I cleaned up and put everything away in the fridge, and sat back down at the table. I looked at Charlie and Jake and then Billy.

"Uncle Charlie I know that you normally don't let me or Bella have guys in our rooms, but since Jake had spent the night here before, while you were gone..." Charlie looked at me and I chuckled nervously. 'I hope he didn't take this the wrong way...'

"I was wondering if Jake and I could go up to my room and study?" Charlie looked at me, Jake and Billy before nodding.

"Door left open, and no loud music. Be appropriate." I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. 'Charlie really does trust Jacob.'

"I promise." I got up and went into the living room and grabbed my backpack. I picked it up and Jake picked up his. We walked into my room and I flopped down on my bed.

"Charlie really doesn't trust Bella and Edward does he?" I shook my head and opened my binder and flipped it open to my Social homework.

"No he really doesn't. I mean Bella and him went to Italy together and she just disappeared like that. Then she also missed curfew, and she seemed to take some sort of obsessed thing with him. Or at least that's what Charlie said." Jake nodded from beside me then he lifted up my chin and gave me a quick kiss.

"I really do have to do homework Jake." Jake nodded and he looked down at me and got that amazed look on his face again.

It seemed like Jake was just content watching me. He didn't care that I was doing my homework and he really didn't have anything to do. He was just content just watching me. 'I wonder if that's part of the imprinting thing. Just being happy to be around them.'

A couple hours later, I was still doing my homework, but me and Jake were talking as well. We were getting to know each other all over again. It was really nice.

"Jake! Your dad's ready to go." Jake sighed and he kissed me on the lips before pulling me into a hug and then kissing my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I nodded and I gave him a hug before letting him pull away.

"Bye Jake." He waved, and then he walked down the stairs. Charlie came up a couple minutes after Jake left and he leaned on the door frame. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:45.

"You should be getting to bed kiddo. It's pretty late." I nodded and sighed. I out my stuff on the floor stood up and stretched.

"You gonna watch TV Charlie?' He nodded and he walked out and down the stairs. I stretched once more before pulling on a t-shirt and some PJ pants. I got under my covers, got comfy and closed my eyes, dreaming of Jake. 'I am completely and totally in love with him.'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Mystery person's POV

I came up to the house where her scent lingered the most. It smelled amazing. She smelled amazing. Vanilla. I snuck into her room and started looking around. I saw her laying there under her blankets with a look of content on her face. I walked closer to her and was hit with her smell.

I walked around her room, just looking at it. I saw the bracelet that I had given her and I picked it up. I held it in my hand and took a big whiff of it. I smelt her all over it. It was driving me crazy. I put it in my pocket and began looking around the room more. I walked over to her laptop, and I opened it.

I looked at her e-mail accounts and I chuckled to myself when I saw e-mails sent to Maggie. She didn't know that she was like us. She didn't know that she was dead. Like us. We were here to complete a task that we were given. But I was here for a different reason.

I looked back over at the bed and stood up. I was here for her. I wasn't here for the same reason as the others. I came here for a different reason. Our 'master' had promised me that I could have her after we were done the task. I agreed to help her. I lost her once; I wasn't going to do it again.

I heard her moving around and I jumped against a wall silently. The wall was dark and his everything about me, everything but my eyes. Once she stopped moving, I walked out of her room and down the hall. I smelt another one, but she didn't smell as good. I walked downstairs and saw a man lying on the couch. Who was he? Why was he here? I bent down to get a better sniff of him, and maybe a taste, when I heard a noise. Once it had passed, I looked down at the man again, but decided against any tasting.

I had to make her come willingly, and I wasn't going to do that if I upset her. I heard another noise, and I ran upstairs to her room again. I looked at her once more, and looked around for something for me to take. It had to be something that she wouldn't miss. I heard some footsteps and I quickly grabbed a shirt of hers. I held it tightly in my hand and I went to the window. I looked at her once more before I opened the window and jumped out.

Authors Note:

There you are you lucky ducks! TWO chapters in ONE day! How lucky are you? I hope you like the chapter. Anyway please review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys!


	14. Chapter 14

I Wouldn't change a thing chapter 14

Bailey's POV

I woke up in the morning to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Jake standing above my bed. Concern was written all over his face, clear as day.

"Bailey, you need to get up." I sat up and rubbed my eyes clear of sleep. I looked up at Jake and he was shaking slightly. I put my hands on his arms and he stopped shaking.

"Bailey, was there anyone in your room last night? Did you see anyone?" I shook my head and I started panicking.

"Why was there someone here? What's going on? Jake tell me. Jake please...what's happening..." Jake sat down beside me and he pulled me into his lap.

"You'll be okay Bailey. I'll protect you." I started struggling against him. 'I need to find out what's going on.'

"Come on. Get dressed. We have to go meet with the Cullen's and the pack." Jake put me down and he walked out of my room. I stood up and grabbed some jeans and a hoodie. I threw them on and practically ran down the stairs. I saw Edward, Bella and Jacob outside, and when I stepped outside they all turned to look at me.

"There was a vampire in your room last night and he took something. We don't know why, or who he was. But he crossed five miles south. We can handle it from here." Edward glared at Jake and he took a step towards him.

"We don't need you to handle it. We can handle it; we don't need your help." Edward's voice was dripping with venom, and to be honest it scared me.

"I don't care what you think. He's obviously not after Bella this time. He's after bailey. Bailey is practically family to the pack, she means nothing to you Cullen's apparently." Edward snarled and he got even closer to Jake.

"She means as much to us as she does to your pack of mutts." Jake growled at Edward and he looked back at me then to him.

"She is like their sister Cullen; they would all risk their lives to keep her safe." Jake started shaking again, so I came up beside him and grabbed his hand. He turned to look at me and his gaze softened.

"My whole family respects her and we care for her. Even if it doesn't show." Jake snapped his head back to Edward and he growled once again and his shaking increased even more.

"We'll talk about it with the others." Edward didn't nod; he didn't even look at Jake again. He turned and he looked at Bella.

"Your safety means everything to me Bella." Bella looked up at Edward and kissed him. But when Edward closed his eyes, she turned her gaze towards Jake. 'Why is Bella in love with Jake? Why is she always trying to make him jealous?' Edward stopped kissing Bella and he looked at me then Bella.

"Edward what is it?" Edward shook his head and he told Bella to get on his back.

"We're running to the border." Bella held on tightly, and then they took off in a blur. Jake turned to me and he pulled me closer to him, then kissed me.

"No one will hurt you Bailey. The pack will protect you. I promise." I nodded and Jake went over to his bike and he gave me a helmet. I put it on and got on behind him.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

When we got to the border, there was no one there. Jake helped me off and he held me close to him. He led me towards the trees then he turned to look at me.

"Stay close to me, don't move away from me, and be careful." I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, then he led me into the trees. We walked for a bit then there was a little clearing. I saw the wolves on one side and the Cullen's on the other side, with Bella attached to Edward.

"Bailey! Are you okay? Edward told me what happened!" I was attacked by Alice who hugged me tightly, then let me go when I heard a couple of growls from the wolves. She backed away and smiled slightly.

"I didn't know the mutts were so territorial. My bad." She rolled her eyes and walked away. I giggled and smiled at her. 'She's so bubbly. I love it.' Edward smirked at me then at Alice. Jake pulled me over to the La Push side and made me stand behind some of the wolves.

I watched as some of them ran into the woods and they came back as humans. Sam, Paul and Jake were all humans. They all stood there glaring at the Cullen's.

"Last night a vampire went into Bailey's room and took something. We don't know who it is or what they want. We do know that it is a male vampire. But we don't know if it is a newborn or an older vampire. We do know that is isn't a passer-by because a passer-by wouldn't have left Charlie alive." I felt my heartbeat pick up and my breathing became eradicated.

Jake looked at me in concern and I started breathing heavily. I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Bailey? Are you okay?" All eyes turned towards me. I felt a hug pain in my chest, and it felt like I couldn't breathe at all.

"I'll be okay...I swear..." Jake looked at me sceptically then Edward continued speaking.

"We'll need to protect Charlie, Bailey and Bella. But there's no way that we can do that all by ourselves." I heard one of the wolves growl along with Jake.

"WE can protect Bailey just fine. She IS family to us." Edward looked at me then at Sam.

"It isn't just about her safety Jacob. It's about Bella's too." Jake snarled and he pushed me behind him and went to walk over to Edward, when Sam stopped him.

"Jacob stop it right now." Jake looked at Sam and then backed down.

"The leech went into Bailey's room, he is obviously after her." Edward looked at one of the other Cullen's and he stepped forward.

"I suggest we split the monitoring duties. You can continue to monitor La Push and we will monitor Forks." Paul growled and he looked at all the Cullen's. Sam stepped up and he nodded.

"That's fine." Edward nodded and he grabbed Bella and he took off. The rest of the Cullen's slowly disappeared, then it was just me and the wolves.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"We need to separate you just in case he comes back. Bailey is going to La Push, with Jacob, and you are going to Port Angeles with Jessica." Bella nodded and we pulled up to the spot where Jake was. Bella and I got out and Edward looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Jealous Edward?" Edward scoffed and turned his attention to Bella.

I turned around and let them have their private moment. Then when they were finished, I smiled at them. Edward gave Bella a kiss on the forehead, then her lips again. I walked past Bella and over to Jake.

"Hey there my beautiful girl." I smiled widely and Jake pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he kissed my neck then breathed in my scent. He eventually pulled away and he looked down at me.

"So princess what do you want to do today? Tonight we're going to a bonfire and you'll get to hear our legends for the first time." I smiled and got into his car. He pulled away and he headed towards the beach. He pulled over, helped me get out and then we ended up walking down to the beach. I sat down and he sat beside me.

"I just want to talk all day. You ever have those days when you just want to talk? Just talk all day about absolutely nothing? I just want..." Jake interrupted me by kissing me to get me to shut up. It ended up being longer than a simple, shut up kiss. I started getting really into it.

"That's what I want to do all day. Just kiss you." I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my arms, and sighed. Jake looked at me in that intense way again. I could just tell. 'He's always looking at me like I'm the sun or the moon or something.'

"Jake?" I looked down and started tearing up. He instantly pulled me into his lap and had his arms around me.

"What's wrong baby?" I sniffled and rest my head against his chest.

"I'm just worried about this vampire. What if he comes after me again and he ends up biting me or something?" Jake looked down at me and he kissed me passionately, and desperately.

"Nothing is going to harm you. If I have to go to the end of the world I will, but NOTHING is going to hurt you. EVER." I smiled and Jake kissed my tears.

"I love you Jake." Jake started rocking me back and forth, and sooner than I realised, I was asleep.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jake's POV

Bailey was sleeping quietly and peacefully. I regretted having to wake her up. But I had to. She had to get up so we could go get ready fro the bonfire.

"Baby...Bailey..." I whispered in her delicate ear and started shaking her lightly. She moved around a bit and opened her eyes slowly. When she looked into my eyes, I was winded. She took my breath away, she was just perfect.

"What time is it?" She asked me while she closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. If we didn't have to go to the bonfire tonight, I would just let her lay there and sleep.

"We have to get up and get ready for the bonfire. Get up." She nodded and she sat up and stretched a bit. She climbed out of my lap, and stood up. She stretched again and she looked down at me.

"Let's go. I'm excited." I nodded and got up after her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me. She smiled to herself and looked down at her feet. She could be so shy sometimes it was so adorable.

When we got back to the car, she climbed in, buckled up and closed her eyes again. I kissed her forehead and drove to my house. I unbuckled and woke her up, again.

"Come on princess. Let's go get ready." She nodded and got out. We walked inside my house and my dad waved at her. She yawned and attempted to wave back. She walked farther into the house, and I imagined that she went to my bed.

"She's tired huh?" My dad asked me and I nodded before grabbing food to eat. We werewolves were always hungry.

"She's good for you Jake. Take good care of her. Charlie would have your head if you didn't." I nodded and sat down at the table and continued eating.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

"Are you sure I can come to this?" Jake had already reassured me, but I wanted to know again. I was just so uncertain.

"Baby I told you. You're allowed to be here. Not only are you an imprint of a werewolf but you're practically part of the pack. No you ARE part of the pack. You're there pack sister." I smiled up at him and someone ran up to Jake all excited. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a cute smile. He was adorable.

"Jake! You're here!" Jake smiled and he pulled me closer to him. I rolled my eyes and tried pushing him away, but I had no such luck.

"Bailey, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth this is bailey. My imprint." Jake smiled down at me and I blushed.

"Hey I saved you some burgers." Seth smiled at Jake and I got a slightly horrified look on my face.  
"You're eating again? You just ate half your house!" The pack laughed at me and I groaned. 'I need to stop making myself look like an idiot.'

"Baby I'm a werewolf. I could eat enough food to last three months and still be hungry." I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'Obviously.'

"Hey Bailey! Come sit over here!" I smiled and began making my way to Jared, when Embry, pulled me down next to me.

"No way Jared. I get to sit next to our sister." I rolled my eyes and smack Embry, or at least tried to. My hand began hurting and I held it, and grimaced.

"Stupid brick walls." Embry chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Welcome to the Council meeting. You're the third imprint to come. First there was Emily, then there was Kim, but she's not here tonight, then there's you." I smiled nervously, and looked around for Jake. 'I'm such an outsider. Seriously, I'm all pale and crap.'

"Embry give me back my imprint." Embry sighed and he removed his arm from my shoulder and slid over. Jake sat next to me and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Authors Note:

Okay guys. There's the 14th chapter. I hope you liked it, and I hope you review, and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

I wouldn't change a thing chapter 15

"The Quileute tribe was a small tribe from the beginning but we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape shifters, transformed into the great wolf. This enabled us to protect our tribe, from our enemies. One day our warriors came across a creature. That looked like a man but he was hard as stone, and cold as ice. The warrior's sharp teeth finally ripped apart the man. But only fire could really kill them. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. They were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief Taha Aki was the only survivor left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's spirit wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, no special powers but one: courage. The third wife, sacrificed and distracted the cold woman Long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time our enemy's have disappeared. But one, the cold ones. Our magic awakens when their near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming and we must all be ready. All of us." Billy stopped talking and everyone went into their own conversations. Jake turned to me and he looked at me expectantly.

"Did you like them?" I didn't look at him. I kept my gaze on the fire. 'Bella wants to become one of them. One of them is after me.'

"Bailey?" I looked up at Jake and smiled brightly at him.

"I loved them Jake. What the third wife did was amazing! She was...wow." Jake chuckled and then he pulled me into his lap. He put his chin on my head and I sighed out of contentment.

"I'm glad that you like them. I was worried that you wouldn't." I rolled my eyes and I leaned back against him. 'He's so warm and I feel so protected in his arms.' I began to close my eyes due to the complete relaxation I was in, when I felt Jake start moving. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and pulled me even closer to him.

'I was trying to make you more comfortable." I nodded and leaned back against him again. This time I really did start falling asleep.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jacob's POV

I got Bailey out of the car and walked up her stairs. I opened the door quietly, but was met by Charlie on the couch. He was looking at some fliers of someone missing. Charlie looked up at me when I walked in and he smiled lightly at me.

"Can you take her to her room?" I nodded and walked up the stairs. I set her under her covers and kissed her forehead. She rolled over and clutched her pillow.

"Jake..." I smiled to myself when she said my name. I gave her one last kiss and I walked back downstairs.

"Is that one of the people who is missing?" Charlie nodded and he looked back at the poster.

"Riley Biers. He's actually pretty local." I nodded and looked at Charlie.

"I should go Charlie." Charlie nodded then he stood up and walked over to me.

"Thanks Jacob. For taking care of Bailey." I nodded and Charlie stuck out his hand. I shook it before walking out the door and over to my car.

I got back home and I got out of the car and walked over to the tree line. I quickly stripped and phased. Once I was a wolf, I took off to where I was supposed to patrol. Tonight was my night to patrol with Leah, Seth and Embry.

'Good you got rid of the pale faced loser.' I growled at Leah, warning her to stop before she regretted it.

'Yeah what are you going to do Jake? It's a free country I can say whatever I wish.' I snarled at her, and felt myself really starting to lose it.

'Leah drop it! She's his imprint and she's part of the pack now.' Thank you Embry for taking my side!

'Yeah well not to me. I don't care if that little girl get's...' I interrupted Leah by slamming her into a tree. She got up and growled at me. I pinned my ears back against my head and crouched down low.

'Don't you EVER say anything about Bailey again Leah or else.' Leah snarled at me before she jumped at me. I could feel her trying to bit my neck, but I kept turning it so she missed. I grabbed her neck and I bit it, gently enough not to cause major damage, but hard enough to tell her to back off.

Once she looked like she was going to back down, I turned around. But then she jumped on me and she tackled me. She bit my leg, and she wouldn't let go. I snarled at her and tired to get her to let go but she wasn't.

'Embry go get Sam!' Embry ran off and I eventually got Leah off of me. She stood in front of me with her ears pinned down against her head.

'Bailey's going to get bitten huh Jake? She's gonna be turned? You're gonna be loving a blood sucking leech!' I tried to ignore Leah but she kept pushing me to attack her.

'Leah just leave it alone! Stop trying to get Jake to attack! What's the point in it?' Leah snarled at Seth then at me.

'I don't need your disgusting thoughts to leak into my head so start controlling them Jake.' I growled at her, and she attacked again. I tried to avoid her and thankfully it worked. She went to attack me again, when, finally, Sam came.

'Leah stop it NOW!' Leah backed down but not before she let out another snarl towards me.

'Thanks Sam' Sam nodded, and then he took off again.

'Lucky him. He doesn't have to patrol today.' I scoffed and took off to patrol my side.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

I woke up before everyone else did. I decided that I was going to make breakfast for everyone. I started making eggs, bacon, and some sausage. Then I put some toast in the toaster. I saw a whole bunch of things on the table so I started cleaning that. One of the papers fell off. I sighed and picked it up only to drop it again. 'Riley Biers was missing? My ex boyfriend was missing?'

"Bailey what are you doing?" I turned around and saw Charlie standing there. I held up the flier and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Riley's missing?" Charlie nodded and he sat down at the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He went missing around a year ago." I nodded and turned around and continued making breakfast. I started silently crying, but tried not to show it. I didn't want anyone to know...

"Bailey did you know him?" I nodded and turned around to face Charlie.

"Yeah. We went out for almost two years before I found out that I would most likely be moving. We broke up a couple months after that." Charlie looked at me then down at the poster.

"I'm sorry Bailey. I really am." I smiled lightly then went back to cooking breakfast. 'I hoe Riley's okay.'

"Are you going out later today Bailey?" I turned around and nodded at Charlie.

"I'm going shopping with Alice, and Bella I guess needs to go talk to Jake or something like that." Charlie nodded again and went back to his paper. 'I really hope Bella doesn't try anything with Jake.'

"You be safe okay?" I nodded and quickly got the food on another plate. I set one plate down for Charlie and I got one for myself. 'This is going to be an interesting day.'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jacob's POV

"You're going to be careful Bailey?" Bailey nodded and I pulled her into a tight hug. I gave a pointed look at the Cullen and she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'll take good care of her Jake. I promise." I rolled my eyes and I pulled Bailey away before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Call me as soon as you're done okay?" Bailey nodded and then she pulled away from me and she walked over to the Cullen's car. She hopped in and the drove away. I turned to look at Bella and she smiled widely at me. I rolled my eyes and got in my car, and she followed. I started driving to La Push, and once we got there, we walked down to first Beach.

"You wanted to me Bella?" Bella nodded then she stopped walking and she turned and looked at me.

"I wanted to talk to you...about us." I rolled my eyes and stood there trying to keep a sympathetic look on my face.

"There is no us Bella. I am in love with Bailey!" Bella glared at me and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't buy it Jake! I don't buy it because you used to be in love with me! I feel the same way and I KNOW you feel that for me! I just know it!" I shook my head and Bella looked at me and then she looked around.

Bella looked at me and then she kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I pushed her away and she glared at me.

"That's enough Bella! I am in love with Bailey! She's your cousin! She's your family and you don't do that to family! Now you need to go back to Edward where you belong and you need to leave me and Bailey alone. I am sorry Bella but I will never stop loving Bailey." Bella glared at me and she swung her fist back and connected it with my jaw. It didn't hurt me but it did hurt Bella. She started screaming and clutching her fist. I tried to help her, but she took steps away from me and glared at me.

"Edward's going to kill you!"

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

Alice and I just go back, when we saw Jake, Edward and Bella all standing there, almost like they were in a fight. I got out of the car and walked over to Jake and he grabbed me and pulled me behind him. Alice got in between Jake and Edward and looked at both of them sternly.

"What happened?" Bella went to answer me, when Jake interrupted her.

"Bella tried to kiss me, she tried to tell me that I should love her. I pushed her away and said that she had you Cullen. She freaked and punched me. I did nothing wrong." I looked at Jake and tears started forming in my eyes. Jake looked horrified and Edward looked murderous.

"If you ever come near her again or touch her against her will you WILL regret it!" Jake glared at Edward and he started snarling at him.

"I didn't do anything! She kissed me!" Edward got into Jake's face and he looked like he was going to murder him.

"Edward why would I do that? I love you! Not Jake! Believe me!" Edward glared at Jake and started seething at him.

"Stay away from Bella. Or you will regret it." Edward grabbed Bella's hand and he started pulling her away. Bella turned around and gave me a cold glare before following Edward. Alice looked at Jake and me and sighed.

"She's starting to have second thoughts about the whole getting turned thing." Jake and I nodded and Alice perked up and gave ma a tight hug.

"I'll see you later." I hugged her back and she smiled, waved at Jake and walked away.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" Jake nodded, and I smiled before skipping into my house.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Riley's POV

"Something is coming, something bigger than us. And if you control yourselves, than we are all going to die. I really don't think you want that do you? What's done is done but clean up after yourselves." I walked off by myself and pulled out Bailey's bracelet. I smelt it and closed my eyes. I felt my mouth watering, and I had to TRY and control myself before I lost it.

"I'm coming Bailey. I'm coming for you. Soon you'll be mine again. My sweet, sweet, smelling Bailey." I put it back in my pocket and looked at the army Victoria had me create. Soon, soon we could go and get what we came here for. Soon I could go and get Bailey.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Here's the 15th chapter. Hope you like it. Hope you review! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

I wouldn't change a thing chapter 16

Bailey's POV

I was sitting at breakfast by myself when the door bell rang. I got up and without even realising that I was still in my shorts and tank top, I answered the door. My eyes widened when I saw Jake standing there. He looked me over and his eyes darkened with...passion. A lot of passion.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing before Bella's grad. I was hoping that we could spend the day together before then." I looked at Jake and he couldn't take his eyes off of me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He eventually snapped out of it, and looked at me nervously.

"I'm sorry Bailey. I just...wow...you're so perfect..." I rolled my eyes and walked back into my house. Jake, who wasn't fazed at all that I ignored him, walked in after me and at sat down at my table.

"So what are you going to do before? Huh?" I looked at Jake from my seat and dropped my spoon back into my cereal.

"I am going to Alice's house and I am going to be her human Barbie doll. She is going to do my hair, my make-up and she is going to put me into a dress. Then after, I am going back to her house, she is going to start all over again for the party tonight." Jake looked at me and he started whining. He grabbed my hand and he kissed the top of it.

"I wanted to spend most of the day with you." I looked at Jake and sighed. 'I'm doing this for him.'

"Jake...I just really need a girls day okay? I want to hang out with girl okay?" Jake nodded, then he kissed my forehead and stood up, then left. I sighed and put my elbow on the table, then rested my hand on my elbow. 'Great now Jake's going to be mad at me.'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

"YOU'RE HERE!" I was pulled into Alice's house, and I almost tripped on the front step. I could feel my face flush, but Alice ignored it. She smiled widely, and instead of dragging me to the stairs, she dragged me to the kitchen.

"Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett, this is Bailey." I waved nervously, and in a moment I was picked up and spun around by the big guy Emmett.

"Umm...hi..." Emmett chuckled then he put me down, but he still held me there.

"You're not really shy like Bella at all." I shrugged and then I felt a cold hand against mine.

"Hi I'm Esme. This is my husband Carlisle." I smiled and shook her hand, though a rush of jealousy was running through me. 'They're all very gorgeous.'

"Hello I'm Jasper." I could hear a slight southern ascent to him, which made me smile. I always did have a thing for accents.

"Well we have to be going. I have a lot of stuff to do to Bailey to get her ready. You're going to look amazing Bailey! You have so much to work with! I LOVE it." I blushed and Alice giggled again before dragging me up the stairs and into her room. There was a HUGE bed in one corner of the room, and a HUGE dresser beside it.

I looked around her room and whished mine looked like this. There were rich purple colours on the walls, and there pictures among pictures. Alice had fashion magazines everywhere.

"Okay. So to get started, I want to show you the dress that you'll be wearing today. Then we'll do your nails, then we'll get you into your dress, then you'll have your hair done, then your make up!" Alice jumped up and down a bit before she ran into her HUGMONGOUS closet. She walked back out with a huge smile on her face and a bag in her hands.

She pulled the dress out of the bag, and I swore my jaw dropped. My eyes widened, and I think I couldn't breathe. The dress was gorgeous! It was made out of a satin material, and it had a shine to it. It was a halter dress, and it was a deep purple. It was cinched at the waist, and it looked like it had sparkles on the lower half. It looked awesome!

"Well, come on. Sit down, and let me work my magic!" I nodded and Alice started to work on my hands. She cleaned my nails, and removed any sign of nail polish. Then she put a base coat on my nails, then the colour and the top coat. Then she made me stand up and she pushed me towards her closet.

I quickly put on the dress and when I came out, Alice let a little squeal of happiness. She sat me down again, then she covered my shoulder with some cape or something. She quickly brushed my hair and parted it. I couldn't tell what she was doing, but there was some kind of pulling of some sort.

"There, now I'm done your hair." I thanked her and she gave me a hug before handing me a mirror. My eyes widened again and I went to touch my hair. It was curled completely, and it was in some kind of twisty pony tail on my right side.

"Alice! It looks amazing!" She nodded then she took the mirror away and started on my make-up. Again I had no idea what she was doing but once she was done, I could hardly recognise myself.

"Good now that you're done, we can go to the school and meet everyone there." She didn't even give me much time to really admire what she had done. She shoved some high heeled purple shoes at me, and then she dragged me downstairs.

"Wow Bailey! You look amazing!" I blushed and thanked Esme, before getting dragged by Alice again. She shoved me into her car and sped off.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

"When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president or in my case princess. When we were ten they asked us again. We answered rockstar, cowgirl or cowboy or in my case gold medalist. But now that we've grown up they want a serious answer. Well how about this? Who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere, fall in love, a lot. Major in philosophy cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can that day someday when they ask us what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know." The crowd erupted in applause, me included. Jake sat beside me, trying to hold my hand. He kept having to remove it due to all the times I had to clap. Then he just got annoyed and decided to clap for me.

When it came to Bella, I screamed, and so did a whole lot of other people. Even if she wasn't really being all that fair to me, I still loved her. She was family.

Soon enough the grad was over and people were hugging other people, saying goodbye or saying hello to their families. I saw a mom and dad hug their children and congratulate them. I looked away and looked down at my purple shoes. 'I would never have that since my mom doesn't care and my dad ditched.'

"Bailey?" I looked up and saw Alice, Jasper, and Edward all in their robes. I forced a smile and congratulated them. Alice attacked me in another hug, but then she pulled away and grimaced.

"You smell like wet dog." I was going to answer but Jake decided to but in.

"That's because she's with the 'mutt' remember?" Alice rolled her eyes and she turned all her attention onto me.

"I'll be back in half an hour, then you're coming over to my house, and I am going to be changing your look. It's so nice to find a Barbie doll." I rolled my eyes, and Alice took off after someone. Once the rest of them were gone, I turned to Jake and looked up into his brown eyes.

"You look beautiful Bailey. Just as always." I giggled and Jake gave me a quick kiss. Then he pulled away and smiled down at me some more.

"I'll see you tonight at the party. Alice invited me and she told me to bring a couple of my 'mutt' friends. I asked Embry and Quil to go, but Quil's busy so Paul's going to come instead." I nodded and Jake pulled me into a tight hug. He pulled away and gave me a longer kiss before sighing.

"I'll see you tonight alright?" I nodded and waved to him, then started walking around trying to find Alice.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

The party was raging and there were people EVERYWHERE. Alice put me into a more comfortable, thick strapped dark blue dress. It went down to my knees, and it was flowy. It was nice. Then she let me have my hair down. Only it was curly. As of now, we were searching for Jake.

"He's coming up to the door now. Okay he is officially in the house! GO!" Alice gave me a VERY light shove, but even that made me move quite far. I bumped into a table of the way, and bit my lip. I groaned and straightened up, when I saw someone's legs in front of me.

"You're always so clumsy aren't you?" I looked up and saw Embry standing there. He was grinning at me with an innocent boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Jake's looking for you. He thought you were drop dead gorgeous today. His thoughts weren't so innocent during patrol. He kept threatening to go out and kill every single guy that looked at you the wrong way. So watch out, Jake's gonna be very protective and possessive." Embry left me with a wink and I rolled my eyes. 'So what? When isn't Jake protective?'

"Bailey!" I turned around and saw Jake walking over to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and I heard him growl a bit. I pulled away and looked at him strangely. He directed his attention to Mike. I turned my head and saw him standing there, with a nervous look on his face.

"Aww! Look at my over-protective puppy!" Jake looked back at me and rolled his eyes, before pulling me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was enjoying all of it, until Alice pulled me away with a panicked look on her face.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

Everyone was sitting in an office type thing. Carlisle was pacing, Alice was holding Jasper's hand and Jake...Well Jake was holding me to him. VERY, VERY tightly.

"They'll be here in four days." I looked at Alice, and she looked back at me regrettably.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Edward sighed and he turned towards Alice.

"Was there anyone there that you recognized?" Alice looked at him and then Edward sighed.

"I know his face. He's a sort of local Riley Biers." My eyes widened and my heart rate increased. I tried to get out of Jake's grip, but he kept holding me there.

"You know him?" I nodded and Jake looked down at me curiously.

"Riley and I used to date two years ago. We dated for quite a while, a year to be exact. Then when I found out that I might have to move, I said that we should break up. He didn't take that too well. He ended up cheating on my while we were still dating. Then he went and spread around a rumour that I was pregnant with his child." Jake started shaking, but he stopped once I rest my head against his chest.

"There's an army coming and we can't protect the town." Jasper eye's connected with mine, and I looked down, suddenly ashamed for some reason.

"Hold up, what damn army is coming?" Carlisle sighed then he rubbed his temple.

"New borns. Our kind." Embry looked around and then his gaze rested on Alice.

"What are they after?" Alice looked at him, then Jake then me.

"They were passing around Bailey's scent. Obviously they know that they can get to Bella through Bailey. But I didn't have a connection between Riley and Bailey until now." He guys looked at each other then they looked at Alice. Jake's arms tightened around me and I swear, I could feel the anger coming off of him.

"What the hell does that mean?" I looked at Alice and then she looked away. Jake looked down at me, and I started sniffling. 'This is all my fault. If I would've just stayed away from here...'

"He's after her to most likely turn her. He must feel a connection to her. He must still lover her or else he wouldn't be going through this trouble." Jake growled along with Paul and Embry.

"He's not getting anywhere near Bailey." I closed my eyes to try and stop my tears from falling. 'I just wish this would all go away.'

"Would Sam agree to an understanding? Would he let us...work together?" Jake looked down at me, then he looked up.

"Bailey is our pack sister, she's Jake's imprint. Sam thinks of her as a daughter. If anyone tries messing with her, they mess with us." Paul looked at me and he gave me a smirk before turning back to the Cullen's. 'This is all my fault..."

Authors Note:

Hey guys! It's starting to get real interesting now. They officially know that there's an army coming. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

I wouldn't change a thing chapter 17

Bailey's POV

I was at Sam and Emily's house with the whole pack there. They had found out about the situation, and Leah was the only one who got really upset. Not about helping me, but the burden that I was being to her. She stormed out saying that I was causing more trouble then my worth.

"Bailey, everything will be fine. I promise." I sighed and looked down at the table. I was freaking out about this. My ex-boyfriend was out to turn me into one of him. I didn't want this but I highly doubted that there was something that I could do.

"What if you went to your mom's house? They would come here and everything would be fine." Jake perked up at the thought.

"It wouldn't work. He took something of mine and passed it around. They all know what I smell like. They'd follow me and I'd be alone." Jake growled and tightened his grip on me.

"We have to go. Jasper's going to teach you guys how to fight new borns apparently." Jake nodded and the pack stood up and headed out the door. Sam gave Emily a tight hug and a couple of kisses before following the rest of the pack. Jake grabbed my hand, pulled me out the door, and then carried me.

"Hold on tight. I'm going to be running." I nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

When we got to the place where we were supposed to be meeting, I tried to walk down to Alice, only to have one wolf block my path.

"It's okay Embry. Their friends. She won't hurt her, and if she does, we kill her." Embry back away and when I was walking past him, I stuck my tongue out at him. He growled playfully, and returned to the rest of the wolves.

"Are you excited to see some vampires fighting?" I nodded and Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to a higher spot. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I know that the mutts might have trouble listening but I hope that you don't. Stay. Here." I nodded and Alice clapped her hands together, then ran down to Jasper's side.

" Welcome. Jasper has experience with new borns." I smiled nervously and started playing with the bottom of my sweater.

"They want to know how the new borns differ from us." I looked at Edward and he caught my eye then turned his head away.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more powerful than in our first few months of our life." Jasper nodded and Carlisle stepped away, then Jasper stepped up.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A new born army doesn't need thousands like a human army. But no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are first; never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. Second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose." Jasper stopped talking and he looked around at the vampires, and the werewolves.

"Emmett, you're up first." Emmett smirked at Jasper and he got into a fighting pose. I sighed and sat down on a log, and looked at both of them. Emmett attacked Jasper and Jasper, and it looked like Jasper was going to lose. Jasper got flipped up, he landed then he flipped Emmett in return.

"Never lose focus." I giggled to myself, and had to cover my mouth to try and stop myself from laughing. 'Emmett's such a big guy, and he's getting schooled from Jasper, who's so much smaller. Hilarious.'

Next was Edward and Carlisle. They both started going at each other, quite quickly. Edward and Carlisle attacked each other, but Edward ended up getting thrown on the ground. He was up in an instant, and attacking again. Edward ended up slamming Carlisle to the ground, then he stood up. After he stood up, Carlisle ended up knocking HIM to the ground.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper walked away from them and Edward scowled a bit. I smiled from where I was sitting, then I felt something warm and fuzzy touch my shoulder. I turned to my side, and saw Jake as a wolf, standing next to me. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he sat down, then he laid down. He put his huge head on my knee and closed his eyes.

"I'm scared Jake. I honestly am. I mean...I don't want to leave you." I felt something nudge my arm, and saw Jake still lying there, but he had a look in his eyes. It was a mix of protection, anger, and love.

"He's mad at Riley for even trying to come after you. He promises to protect you until he can't anymore." I looked up and saw Edward standing there. I smiled up at him, and he took a step back. I wondered why until I saw two other wolves by me glaring and growling at him.

"They really don't trust me with you. They trust Alice because Jake's gotten used to her being around. But it's me they don't trust." Edward gave me a slight smile then he disappeared and re-appeared by Bella. He hugged her around the waist and she seemed to relax in his arms. I got nudged again and I looked away from them and back at Jake.

He started whining and he nudged me again. I rolled my eyes and I started scratching him behind his ears. He started whining and he closed his eyes. He really like getting his ears scratched.

"You over-sized puppy." Jake growled lightly, and he nudged me in my side. I gave him a dirty look and stood up.

"Fine then. I'll just go and see Jasper if you don't want me here." I tried to go away but Jake had grabbed onto my shirt and he pulled me back lightly. I rolled my eyes and I sat back down again. He grinned his wolfy grin, then he sat in front of me. I saw the other two trot back over to a big black one, and they stood beside him.

I looked back at Jake and he got up and ran into the woods. He came back and he sat down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed.

"I know that you're scared Bailey but I promise you with my life that I will NEVER let you get hurt. I promise." I looked up at Jake and then looked down.

"I feel bad, I feel like this is my entire fault. That it's my fault that he's coming after me." Jake shook his head and he kissed my forehead.

"Nothing is your fault. You did nothing wrong okay?" I nodded and saw the Cullen's stopped fighting.

"We'll end it for today." The wolves got up and they left, probably going to back to Sam's house. Jake pulled me up and he held my hand. He intertwined our fingers and smiled down at me.

"Do you wanna come to Sam and Emily's house with me?" I looked up at Jake and a huge grin spread across my face.

"Of course. I want to see Embry and Jared again. I miss them!" I pulled away fro Jake and started to walk away. Before I knew it, I was picked up around the waist, spun around and put down. Jake kissed behind my ear, then he started whispering in it.

"You miss them but you don't miss me? Your boyfriend?" I nodded and Jake pulled me into him tighter, and started whispering again.

"I don't know if I like that Miss Swan." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'll always miss you when you're gone but you're not gone. How can I miss something that I still have?" Jake didn't say anything for a minute, then he pulled away and sighed.

"Fine. You win." I smiled and hugged him as best as I could.

"I love you."

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Riley's POV

We almost had enough numbers. Almost. Only a couple more and we would have a big enough army. Victoria was getting restless, whatever she wanted, she wanted to have it very soon.

I dropped the body and walked away a bit. Victoria came over and she picked him up, she grabbed his head, and bit him in the neck.

"Welcome to the army." I heard his screams and tried and tuned them out. I was thinking about Bailey. The last time I saw here was before she was about to leave. She dared to try and leave me. It won't happen again!

"You're mine Bailey. You're mine and you're not leaving me again!" I walked over to a wall and punched it with all my strength. I watched it crumble due to my strength and I smirked to myself. No she won't leave again. She won't leave me, she's mine.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

I stayed the night at Jake's house. Charlie had to work the night shift, and I didn't want to walk home by myself. I called Charlie and he agreed that it would best if I did that. He also didn't want me in the house alone. I was surprised that he let me stay with Jake but he said that he could trust me. I was glad for that. Besides I wasn't ready to take my relationship with Jake to the next level. Apparently a lot of people could tell.

"Wake up baby. Time to wake up" I shook my head, turned over and threw Jake's blankets over my head. I heard Jake sigh then I felt the bed sink a little bit.

"Come on princess. I let you sleep an extra three hours. Now it's time for you to get up." I shook my head and closed my eyes. I felt the bed move again, and suddenly I was picked up and placed on Jake's lap.

"Oh good you're up. Come and eat something." I rolled my eyes and got off of Jake's lap and stood up. I stretched, sighed and yawned before Jake grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. He set me down at the table and walked over to the fridge.

"You're not going to try and cook are you?" Jake shook his head and he brought out a plate of food.

"The pack, and Emily were over earlier and she made breakfast here. I went to go wake you up, but she told me to let you sleep. She left some food for you." I flushed brightly when my stomach made a loud growling sound.

"You sound hungry." Jake set the food down in front of me and I gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up Jacob." He smiled and sat down in front of me. I started eating, then I stopped and looked up at him.

"Why are you watching me eat?" Jake smiled and leaned forward.

"You're so adorable when you eat. Too cute." I rolled my eyes and quickly finished eating. Then I stood up and stretched again.

"What are we doing today?" Jake stood up after me and he led me out of the house.

"We have to go and meet the Cullen's." I nodded and Jake picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, we were in front of Jasper, Edward and Bella.

"This will give us an advantage. We'll need to lure the new borns with Bailey's scent. Then it'll stop here." Bella looked at me, almost apologetically.

"Edward and I are going on a campsite, Bailey's coming with us. But Bailey's scent will be picked up." Edward looked at me and then down at Bella.

"You're stench is revolting." Jake looked at Edward and rolled his eyes.

"Do you really want to talk about stench?" I rolled my eyes and pushed Jake a bit. He smiled down at me and I rolled my eyes.

"He means, that if you carry me, they'll smell werewolf. They won't go anywhere near it. They won't like it." Jasper nodded and I grinned a little.

"What about Bella then?" I looked at Jake then at Edward.

"You could borrow some of his clothes. I mean it would cover your scent a bit. It wouldn't be AS effective, but it would be effective enough." Edward looked at Jasper and he smiled at me.

"She's a good thinker. If she was a new born she's cause us some trouble." Jacob growled, and Jasper held up his hands in surrender.

"Let's try it." Jake picked me up and he held me close to him. He walked past Jasper and Edward, and gave them dirty looks. Once we about a half an hour away, I turned and gave Jake a dirty look.

"He was just joking Jake. No need to get all defensive and crap." He looked down at me and he stopped. He put me down and gave me his full attention.

"You will NEVER become a vampire if I have anything to do with it. I promise you." I nodded and hugged him. 'I'll hold you to that Jake.'

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Here's chapter 17. I hope you like it. Oh and we're getting closer to the tent scene! Yay! Anyway please review thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

I wouldn't change a thing chapter 18

Bailey's POV

Jake and I were at the top of the mountain, or the site where we were 'supposed to be camping'. He out me down and he looked around then down at me.

"Bailey, you'll be safe. I promise." I looked up at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What about Bella Jake? I mean she has a vampire after her who wants to kill her. I have a vampire after me who is just trying to turn me. It's not the same." Jake hugged me, but I got out of his hug.

"But Bailey..." I turned around and gave him a look.

"Jake she's the one who's in real danger okay. I mean...someone's trying to kill her, not trying to turn her but kill her." Jake sighed and he went to hug me again, but I pulled away. I turned around and I started walking down the mountain again. Jake caught up to me and he grabbed my arm and tried to get me to stop.

"What's this all about? I thought you were mad at her." I turned around and gave him a stern look. He let go of my arm and stood there staring at me.

"Yeah, but what if I was her. I started thinking about me being her, and I realised that if I was her...If I were her, I would try and fight for you too. I mean it's not very fair that I stole her best friend. If you were my best friend and you imprinted on her and suddenly forgot about me, I'd act just like Bella too. Because I wouldn't want to lose my best friend to my cousin. It's like the situation with Leah, Sam and Emily. I'm not going to end up like Emily and Leah. I'm going to try and fix things between Bella and I because I don't want us to end up hating each other." I turned around and walked back down the mountain. This time without Jake following me.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bella's POV

Edward, Jasper and I were waiting down in the meadow for Bailey and Jake to get back. Right now I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind. I was thinking about Jake and bailey. I was thinking about Sam, Emily, Leah and everything that Bailey had told me. I didn't know how bailey was feeling, but I was feeling hurt, alone, scared. Bailey and I used to be so close, and then Jake imprinted on her.

Don't get me wrong I think Jake is perfect for her, but I just wish that I had my best friend back. I wish I had my cousin back. I don't think Bailey wanted to tear us apart, in fact I KNOW that she didn't want to tear us apart. It just sort of happened.

"I can't smell her. Her scent's masked." I smiled slightly. Bailey was going to be protected by Jake and I was going to be protected by Edward. I still missed my best friend...I was in love with Edward and I had given up on trying to win Jake back, because he didn't want any part in it.

"Bailey? What are you doing without Jake? Did he leave you there?" Bailey shook her head and she walked directly over to me. I saw Jake in the background, he ran right over to us. To Bailey. Not me, but to Bailey.

"Bella I have to talk to you." I nodded and Bailey turned around and glared at Jake. She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from Edward, Jasper and Jake. She pushed me down on a rock, and started pacing in front of me.

"I am sorry Bella! I am so sorry! I never wanted to come between Jake and you! I know that you're best friends and I'm sorry for doing that to you. I didn't even realise that we were in the situation like Sam, Emily and Leah but I am so so sorry!" I didn't know what to say. Things were flying through my head like crazy. I didn't even realise that Bailey was crying until I heard her sob.

"I didn't...I didn't even...I'm so sorry! You...You're family and I didn't mean to hurt you. But I know that I did and I don't...Please forgive me Bella. Please!" I stood up and I pulled bailey into a hug. Soon I was crying too. I can't believe that she felt the same that I had felt.

"I forgive you. I want to apologise for trying to steal him back. I shouldn't have and I tried to. It was wrong, and..." Bailey cut me off by pulling away from me.

"No you had every right to. You had every single right to try and steal him back. You were best friends with him first and I should've...I should've done something." I sniffled and pulled Bailey back into a hug. I pulled away and wiped away some tears and smiled at her. We were both crying, both upset, and yet looked like we were both about to laugh at each other.

"Can we go back to what we were like before?" I nodded and then I wiped away some more tears.

"WE can be best friends like we were before. Cousins that are best friends." Bailey smiled and nodded. Then she looked behind me and smiled lightly. I turned around and saw Jake standing there.

"You two should talk." I thanked Bailey and she walked past Jake, not before saying something, then she walked over to Jasper. Jake came and sat down beside me and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ditched you like that. I just became all about Bailey. But I shouldn't have ditched you like that. I should've been there for you like a best friend is supposed to be." I smiled lightly and pushed his shoulder a bit.

"You and Bailey are obsessed about each other." Jake chuckled and eh wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I sighed.

"Did she apologise too?" I nodded and smiled. Bailey apologised, I cried, she cried.

"I am really sorry Bella. I promise that I won't do that again. You're still an important part of my life, but for some reason, I shut that part of my life off. I didn't mean to, I didn't even know that I was doing it." I nodded and wiped away some tears.

"Jake you'll always be my best friend, Bailey will always be my cousin, and my best friend. You guys mean a lot to me. I'm glad that you're the one who imprinted on her. You're good to her, you deserve each other." Jake smiled down at me and he gave me a side hug.

"Is it too late to be your best friend?" I shook my head and Jake chuckled.

"Good. Do you want to hang out tonight?" I looked at Jake and then back at Jasper. He and Bailey were talking about something, and they looked like they were getting along quite well.

"It'll be our last chance before the battle. Then after we can hang out. All four of us. Even IF the Cullen smells rancid." I laughed and nodded my head. Jake smiled and he stood up. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the others. When we got there, Bailey, Jasper and Edward turned to look at us.

"You got it all worked out?" I nodded and Jake smiled.

"I'm glad." I nodded and looked at Edward. He frowned then he nodded.

"Be careful Bella. I don't want you to get hurt." I nodded and I walked towards Edward. He pulled me into a hug, then he kissed my forehead. His cool lips lingered there for a minute before, he straightened out and smiled down at me.

"I'll meet you at the border later." I nodded and walked back over to Jake. He picked me up and then we took off.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

"So what are we going to do?" Jasper and Edward smiled at me and I looked back and forth between them. Edward came up to me and he bent down.

"Get on and hold on tight. It's gonna be a fast ride." I smiled and got onto Edward's back and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'Yay piggyback ride!' Edward chuckled before he stood beside Jasper. Both of them looked at each other and smirked.

"Ready to lose Jasper?" Jasper smirked at me then at Edward. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE GOING TO RACE EACHOTHER?" Edward nodded and then he took off. I closed my eyes tightly, and felt sick to my stomach. 'We're moving WAY too fast!' I heard Edward chuckled again before he stopped. I saw the Cullen's out on their lawn. Edward let me go and I gasped for air. I turned to him and glared at him.

"NEVER DO THAT AGIN! YOU HEAR ME! THAT WAS WAY TOO FAST! YOU ALMOST MADE ME SICK!" Edward, Emmett and Jasper all started laughing at me. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I glared at them and walked over to Alice. She giggled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me inside. I could still the guys laughing outside. 'Stupid boys.'

"So what should we do? Watch a movie? Gossip? Relax?" I looked at Alice and titled my head to the side.

"I think we should, relax, watch a movie and gossip all at the same time." Alice nodded, then she dragged me into her living room. She practically threw me on the couch, and smiled.

"We're going to watch a chick flick." I heard groaning and I smiled widely. 'Take that Edward! That's what you get for almost making me sick!' Alice put in the movie, and we sat on the couch watching the movie. We only really got through ten minutes of it, before we started talking.

"Are you scared?" I looked at Alice, and she didn't have the smile on her face anymore. She had a straight face.

"About the battle?" I nodded and looked down. My legs were crossed campfire style and I had a huge pillow lying across them.

"I'm terrified. I was worried for myself for a while but now I'm worried for Bella as well. I mean there's a vampire out to kill her. Not just to turn her but to KILL her. I would switch places with her if I could. Just so then SHE doesn't have to go through with it." Alice nodded and it became silent before I started whimpering.

"New borns, there a lot stronger than normal vampires aren't they? There a lot more dangerous?" Alice went to answer, when jasper walked in the room.

"Can I talk to you Bailey? Can I tell you my story?" I nodded and Alice ran over to him and she kissed his lips before running out of the room. Jasper sat down on the couch, and I turned to face him.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary. I hadn't seen any real battle. Until I met Maria. I was riding back after evacuating women and children, when I saw them. I immediately offered them my aid. Maria bit me, she was creating an army. They were very common in the south. They fought brutal battles for territory. Maria won them all. She was smart, careful and she had me. I was her second in command, my ability to control emotions served her very well. I trained her new borns, but in this occupation since she never let them live past the first year, it was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everything they felt. I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was her puppet. She pulled the strings; I didn't know there was another way. Until I met Alice, she had seen me coming of course." I smiled but then I jumped when I saw Alice beside him, looking at him with such love.

"You kept me waiting long enough." Jasper turned and smiled at her with the same amount of love in his eyes.

"My apologies ma'am." I giggled when Alice kissed him lightly. Alice looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Being a vampire isn't so bad. But it's not for you. I've seen your daughter, she's so cute. And she loves me." I blushed and looked down at my legs. 'I'm going to have a daughter.'

"She's really cute. You're going to name her Ashley. Another mutt imprints on her, but I won't tell you which one. It would ruin the fun." I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms.

"I'm way too young for that Alice." Alice nodded and smiled back at Jasper.

"Shall we go hunting?" Jasper nodded and Alice kissed him before grabbing my hand and dragging me somewhere. Once she stopped, I saw that we were in the kitchen.

"I know that you're hungry because Jasper told me. Esme wants to cook you food. She never seems to be able to cook much and she wants to start now. So you sit her, and you shall be her taste tester." Alice smiled at me and then she was gone. I looked back at Esme and she smiled sweetly at me then started to cook food.

"I love having humans over." I giggled and spun around on the chair. 'I am WAY too easily amused sometimes.'

Authors Note:

There ya go guys! Two chapters in one day. I officially have to say that the whole 'you stole my best friend, you're trying to steal my boyfriend' fight is over! All is well between Jake, Bailey and Bella. So let me know what you think. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

I Wouldn't Change a Thing

Bailey's POV

I woke up this morning and I wasn't in my onw bed. I sat up straight and I wasn't even in my own room. I started freaking out thinking the worst. I started thinking that Riley had kidnapped me or something. That was until a bouncy, excited Alice bounded into the bedroom.

"Good morning. How did you enjoy your sleep? This is my room, if you remembered." Ishook my head and Alice giggled while dragging me out of bed.

"Now you get dressed, borrow my clothes, and I will be waiting downstairs for you. Esme is cooking you breakfast. She gets to cook twice in two days. She's very excited about it." I smiled and Alice bounded out of the room. I walked into her closet, and looked around. 'It's like a mall in here.'

"Choose anything you like." I heard her from downstairs. I pulled out some skinny jeans, a black and white shirt, and a brown jacket. I quickly changed and walked downstairs with my clothes in hand.

"I can give these back to you tomorrow if you want or something." Alice shook her head and smiled at me.

"You can keep them. I never wear them anyway." I smiled and Alice took my clothes from me and smiled.

"I'll wash these and get them back to you okay?" I nodded and Alice took off then not a minute later, she was back.

"Sit down, go on. Esme's really excited to cook for you. She loves cooking but she never gets a chance to." I smiled and sat down on a stool by the counter. I turned my head and saw everyone but Esme and Alice staring at me.

"What?" They all shook their heads. I gave them a weird look and turned in my seat so I didn't have to look at them. 'What's with them?'

"Here you go Bailey." I smiled at Esme then down at my plate. It was covered. You couldn't see any part of it.

"It doesn't look good?" I shook my head and stared at it in almost horror.

"It looks amazing, but why is there so much of it?" Esme smiled and giggled and went and stood by Carlisle.

"Breakfast's the most important meal of the day and according to Bella and Edward, you don't eat enough breakfast. So now you have to eat it. ALL of it." I looked down at my plate, then back up at Jasper. 'Are you serious?'

"Start eating Bailey." I rolled my eyes, picked up my fork and started to eat.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

After eating all that food, Alice and I drove back to my house, I smiled at her and thanked her, but then she got out herself. I looked at her oddly, but she just smiled and followed me up the steps. I walked into the house and saw Charlie sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." Charlie looked up at me and stopped reading his paper.

"This is Alice Cullen." Alice smiled and she stood beside me and whispered in my ear.

"Go and pack. I'll talk to Charlie." I nodded and smiled at Charlie, then I walked up to my room. I picked up a duffle bag and started tossing clothes in there. Once I finished, I walked downstairs but saw no one there. I walked outside and I saw Alice and Charlie on the stairs talking to each other.

"So I was wondering if it would be okay if Bailey and Bella came camping with us?" I hid my duffle bag, and smiled at Alice. Charlie looked at me, then at Alice.

"Sure Alice." I looked past Alice and saw Bella and Edward standing there, looking at us confused.

"Don't be a stranger Alice." Alice smiled and shook her head and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me down the stairs with her until we were at the bottom.

"Bella, Bailey, I have you stories all checked out. You and Bailey are going camping with me and my family. Charlie's going on a fishing trip anyway." I nodded and smiled at Bella. She looked up at Edward, and he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"Well, me and my family are going hunting tonight, so Bella you and Edward have the house to yourself. Bailey, Jake's expecting you to be at Sam and Emily's house. He's going to meet you at the edge of Forks." I nodded and smiled at Alice. She walked back to her car, waved then took off.

"I'll just be going now." Bella nodded, but before I could leave, she pulled me into a hug.

"Be careful." I nodded and started walking towards the trees.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Riley's POV

Me and Victoria were having another one of our 'talks'. I had some worried about this fight. Something just didn't feel right about. There was something, but I didn't know what it was. And Victoria wasn't coming with us, so there must be something...

"You're not coming with us?" Victoria put her hand underneath her chin and she started to walk around me.

"It'll be a last minute decision. I told you how it works." Of course she told me. She told me that the Cullen's are special. They have powers.

"The Cullen's have powers." Victoria nodded. Then she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't underestimate them Riley. Laurent knew of them. He told me before they killed him." I sighed and looked at Victoria who was pacing back and forth. I thought that there was an alternate motive for her wanting to start the fight. But she told me I was wrong. But I still had a feeling.

"We have been killing so many people and I haven't even seen them here. Where are they? Do you think they lied?" Victoria turned on her heel, and she walked briskly up to me.

"You don't trust me Riley? Do you not want to have your...human mate?" I nodded and she put her hands on my chest and pushed me back gently.

"I am doing this for US. I want to be able to feed without being punished and YOU want your human mate that got taken away from you." I growled and punched a wooden beam that was behind me. She was taken away from me but not anymore.

"The Cullen's are the ones who are keeping her away Riley. They are standing between her and you." I turned back to Victoria and sneered.

"I am going to END the Cullen Clan." Victoria smiled and then she jumped to the window.

"One last feed Riley?" I nodded and jumped out after her.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

"Both of you put your blood on anything that you can reach. That way they'll go into a frenzy of sorts." I nodded and cut my finger a bit. Bella did the same, then we started walking along, putting our blood on trees and branches and leaves.

"When are you going to tell Jake that you're engaged?" Bella looked at me and sighed.

"I don't know. He's so against me becoming like Edward that I don't know what he would do if he ever found out." I looked at Bella and sighed. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Did you want me to tell him? I mean if I tell him, then he won't get too mad. You know the whole imprinting thing. Not hurting your imprint. It could work out in our favors." Bella laughed and nodded. 'Great. So I'll tell him.'

"Ready to go Bella?" Bella nodded and Edward held out a backpack to Bella.

"There's Jacob's clothes in there. Put them on now." Bella quickly put them on, on top of her clothes. Once she was done, Edward picked her up and started running.

"Ready to go Princess?" I turned around and saw Jake standing there. He smiled at me and I nodded. He picked me up and then eh started running as well." I held on to him tightly, and he got a big grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at Mr. Black?" Jake smiled down at me and kissed my lips quickly.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to carry you." I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'Of course he would.'

When we got up to the mountain, I got put down, and saw Bella and Edward setting up the tent. I smiled and walked over. Bella smiled at me, then at Jake she stood up and gave him a hug. He smiled at me, then let go of Bella.

"You should get back before the storm hits." Jake looked at Bella, then at Edward. I tilted my head to the side confused.

"I'm not leaving. I was going to but I'm staying the night. I want to stay the night with my girlfriend and my best friend." Bella smiled at looked back at Edward expectantly.

"Please Edward. Please?" I turned around and looked at Edward too. Edward frowned, then nodded.

"He stays on his side of the tent." I squealed and ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Edward pushed me away and scrunched his nose a bit.

"You smell revolting. Good job Jacob." Bella giggled, and crawled into the tent. I looked up at Jake and he walked over to him and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to be okay and so are you. Everyone is going to be fine. No one is going to get hurt." I nodded and put my head against his chest.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

The storm was raging and I was freezing. Bella brought warm clothes lucky her. Not to mention she had a warmer sleeping bag. I had no idea about the storm or that there was even going to be one, so I didn't pack as smart. 'stupid me. I should've stolen clothes from Jake too.' Edward chuckled and looked down at Bella who was looking at me.

"Baby why didn't you pack better?" I shook my head and curled up into a ball, trying to save heat.

"Jake! You need to warm her up. Her lips are turning blue!" Bella looked at Jake and he nodded.

"Abosultely not Bella. I can hear his thoughts alright. I don't need those thoughts in my head." Bella looked abck at him and started pleading with him.

"Edward please! She's freezing! What if it was me in that situation?" Edward nodded and I felt the sleeping bag zipper open. The next thing I know, there's Jake's arms around my waist. I turned around and practically squashed myself to him. Jake chuckled and pulled me even closer to him.

"You'll stop shivering soon baby. You'll be warm soon." I nodded and pressed myself closer to him.

"Please try and keep your thoughts PG Jacob. I don't need to hear that." Bella's eyes widened and she looked up at Edward, horrified.

"What's he thinking?" Edward narrowed his eyes, and Jake chuckled.

"He's not thinking appropriate things." Bella turned towards Jake and gave him a dirty look.

"Jake! PG!" I started shivering again, and Jake sighed.

"You'd be warmer if you took your clothes off. Survival 101." I nodded and unzipped my jacket. Jake helped me get if off, then he helped me get off my sweater. Soon enough I was just in a t-shirt and jeans. I started warming up quickly. Then I even stopped shivering.

"Jacob! Stop!" Edward yelled at Jake and I turned my head to look at him. I blushed when I saw how intense his gaze was. Full of passion, and lust. Great.

Jake's POV

I couldn't help but think things about my baby. She was just so sweet, and caring, and special. Not to mention, she was perfect in every way. Besides I bet Bella's thought about Edward that way. And vice versa.

Bailey soon stopped shivering, and eventually fell asleep. I looked down at her and noticed how perfectly she fit in my arms. I could just imagine her under...

"Stop. Just stop." Edward sneered at me and I smirked. Bailey had the perfect everything. She was in no short supply of perfect...

"I'm warning you Jacob. Stop it or else. My parents and Alice wouldn't like to know that you're thinking about her in that way." I grinned and ran my hands down her sides, to her perfect...

"You're messing with me. You're doing this on purpose." I shook my head and Edward gave me a look.

"I am not doing this to torture you." Bella looked abck and forth between Edward and I confused.

"What's he doing?" Edward looked down at Bella then me.

"He's purposely thinking about Bailey inappropriately to mess with me." I grinned at Edward and Bella. Bella gave me a dirty look and crossed her arms over chest and looked away from me. I looked down at Bailey and smiled at her. I remember when she wore a dress to Bella's grad. She crossed her arms over her chest and you could see her perfect, amazing...

"Jake stop now." Bella, this time was giving me a look. I rolled my eyes and sighed. There goes my fun.

"You know if you two would just put your differences aside, you two would be really great friends. I mean you both like to torture each other. That's something to bond on." Edward looked down at Bell and kissed her. She sat up and ended up straddling his waist.

"What about keeping it PG Bella?" She stopped kissing Edward, and sat down again.

"I'm going to sleep." Bella crawled into her sleeping bag, and started to fall asleep.

"Clean thoughts Jacob." I rolled my eyes and laid down and closed my eyes as well.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys! The 19th chapter, and the tent scene. I hoped you like it. Please review! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

I wouldn't change a thing chapter 20

Bailey's POV

I got up in the morning and found Jake gone. Bella was there, but Edward was gone too. I sat up straight and felt my heartbeat pick up. Today was the day that they were coming. Today was the day that I COULD be turned. The day that Bella COULD die. I don't know what came over me then, but I burst into tears. I just started sobbing. I heard the tent unzip, but I didn't look up. I just sat there, crying. I do admit that I felt quite pathetic actually.

"Princess what's wrong?" I felt Jake sit next to me, due to his extreme heat, then he out his arm around my shoulder.

"I just woke up and you weren't here. Then I remembered what was happening today and I thought about all that COULD happen and I started freaking out! I don't want to die!" Jake hugged me and then he pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"You are NOT going to die. I'm going to go and fight them, and Seth will be up here, he'll let Edward know what's going on. That way you'll know how I'm doing okay. Besides what vamps really going to come up here, when everything smells like wolf?" I nodded and Jake wiped away my tears. He kissed my temple, then he stood up. He grabbed my hand and he led me out of the tent. Once I got out, my eyes widened and just how MUCH snow there was.

"Yeah it snowed a lot." I nodded and Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I saw a wolf jump off of a cliff like thing, and trot over to us. Jake smiled and I stared at it confused. 'Okay, who is this?' Jake looked down at me and saw my confused face, then he chuckled.

"This is Seth." I smiled, waved and was met by getting my hand nudged. I scratched him behind the ear and he had the same reaction as Jake did. I heard the tent unzip then Bella came out, she smiled at Jake and I and looked around for Edward.

"I'm pretty sure he's up on the cliff or something like that. And don't worry Bella, I'll tell him." Bella smiled at me, then she started climbing up one of the cliffs." Jake looked down at me and I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

I walked away from him for a bit and tried to figure out how to word this. I didn't know what to say or how to even say it. I didn't know Jake would react either. He was still Bella's best friend, and I secretly think that deep he was still in love with Bella. But I could be wrong.

"Tell me what?" I sighed and sat down on the edge of a giant rock. Jake came and sat down beside me and he gave me a stern look.

"Tell me what Bailey? What do you need to tell me?" I closed my eyes for a minute, then I took a deep breath.

"Bella and Edward are getting married and Bella didn't know how to tell you, so I told her that I'd tell you myself." Jake looked at me then he stood up, and started pacing. He punched a tree, and it fell down in front of my feet. I glared up at him, but he wouldn't stop pacing.

"She's getting married to him? She's going to become a monster!" I stood up, walked around the tree and stopped in front of Jake. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. He gripped my shoulders and gave me a dirty look.

"You couldn't have told me this sooner?" I rolled my eyes and took off one of my shoes. I picked it up, and I whacked Jake on the shoulder with it. Then I put it back on and smiled brightly.

"I think it's cute that she's fallen in love with someone that loves her. Jacob Black if you are going to deny her that then I will leave you and never come back. She is you best friend and she deserves to be happy." Jake looked down at me and his eyes widened. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and smiled against me.

"I'm so sorry baby. Please don't leave me. I'll die without you." I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away but Jake wouldn't let me.

"That's how Edward feels about Bella. So can you please be happy for her, for me? Please?" Jake nodded and he pulled away from me. He saw Bella and Edward walking towards us. I smile dup at him and he frowned first then forced a smile.

"I'm really...really...I'm happy for you Bella. Even if you are with...Edward." Bella smiled at Jake and she gave him a hug.

"You better say goodbye to her Jake. It's starting soon." Bella hugged Jake again and whispered a good luck to him. Edward ended pulling her away and once they were out of earshot, Jake pulled me into another hug.

"You'll be fine. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay?" I nodded and Jake pulled away. He kissed my lips lightly at first, then it got intense. I wrapped my arms around his neck and eh ended up picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he moved his hands down to my lower back. Jake broke the kiss for a minute, to only start kissing my neck.

"Jake..." He pulled away and looked at me apologetically.

"I have to go. I'll see you after." He put me down and gave me one last, deep kiss before walking away. I wiped away some tears and ran back to Bella and Edward. Edward looked from me to Bella, then back again. I looked over by Edward and saw Seth standing there, he looked at me quickly then back at Edward.

"It's starting. They're running towards them, but I don't think they caught onto the blood." I looked at Bella concerned.

"The wolves just attacked. Jacob's not there yet." I felt my chest tighten when it finally sunk in, what he was going to do.

"Jacob just got there. He's watching out for Riley. But he doesn't see him. He's actually quite mad about it." I tried to hide my giggle, but it came out anyway.

"Someone almost got Paul, but he's okay." I nodded and looked at Bella. We were both relieved.

"Victoria and Riley are here. They're coming closer. Riley caught onto Bailey's scent somehow. They're coming here. I can hear they're thoughts. Seth you have to hide." Seth nodded and he took off for a cliff. I looked at Edward and Bella, both were on edge.

"Bella come here." Bella ran over to Edward and he pulled her into him. I stood there looking around for Riley.

I looked by Edward and Bella and saw Riley walk out of the trees. He smiled at me and walked closer to Edward. He looked down at Bella and it looked like he was trying to decide who to help.

"Riley listen to me, if you bite her, if you try and change her, the wolves will be after you. They WILL kill you, don't do this." Riley turned his attention towards Edward and he glared at him.

"Yeah what about you? You're going to change her; they'd be after you too." Edward looked at me, almost like he was apologising.

"It's different Riley, she's been..." 'Don't Edward. Don't please don't.'

"She's been imprinted on by a wolf." Riley looked at me and scowled.

"Bailey, you had to go and get yourself imprinted on? That will cause some trouble won't it? But don't worry..." I saw the spot where Riley was and it was empty. Then I felt something, cold on my neck.

"I'll take care of him and we can be together like we wanted right?" My eyes widened and Edward took a step towards Riley.

"Riley don't do this. I'm warning you, if you even try, Jacob will rip you apart. He is very protective." Riley laughed, then he pressed his lips to my neck.

"That sounds like you doesn't it Edward?" I looked over by Edward and saw a red-haired vampire in a tree. 'She looks like a freaking monkey hanging there.' Edward laughed, then he got a straight look on his face. Bella hid behind Edward and he looked over at me, then back at the cliffs. I saw something move, and I knew that was Seth.

"It's almost over. He'll be here. I promise." I felt pain shoot up my wrist and I almost thought that I had been bitten. It hurt so bad.

"It'll be too late. You'll be bitten and your wolf will be forced to watch your heart stop beating." I grimaced and tried pulling my wrist out of Riley's grip. But he only held it tighter. I let out a loud scream, and almost collapsed due to how painful it was. I looked over and saw Victoria turned to run. Edward looked back at Bella, then at Victoria.

"You won't get another chance like this. You won't get to make me feel the pain that you felt when I ripped James apart. When I ended his life, when I turned him to ashes. When I turned him into nothing." Victoria started seething. I could see it, then she let out a loud snarl and attacked Edward.

Riley turned to me and he grabbed my other wrist and pulled me up. He smiled down at me and started petting my hair with his one free hand.

"You're turn." He squeezed both my wrists and I let out a loud, painful scream.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Seth's POV

I was supposed to wait up her until I could attack Riley and take him down. But he was too close to Bailey. He was way too close and unless I wanted to hurt her I couldn't take him down. The fight was pretty much over, but I couldn't go down yet. Not until every last one was dead.

I heard Bailey scream again and I covered my ears with my paws. I knew the pack heard it. We all have great hearing. I didn't know what he was doing to her, and I didn't want to know. We were all connected like a family, and she was like an older sister. It really pained all of us for anyone in our family to get hurt.

"Seth? Is it over?" I nodded and Edward looked over at Bailey in sympathy. I knew that he would help her, but he had his own problems to deal with.

'We're on our way Seth.' I nodded again and laid back down. I tried closing my eyes and getting her scream out of my head but it almost haunting like.

'He hurt her? He hurt her? Did he bite her? SETH?' Jake's voice was panicked and I could see how all of my brothers, and even Leah surprisingly, were concerned about her. We could Jake's panic and we felt it too. Not knowing whether a member of our family was gone or not.

'I don't thin k so. I would've attacked him but he's way too close to her. I'd only end up hurting her.' Jake thanked me for not attacking him just yet. I knew that he'd want to rip the leech's head off himself.

'How's Bella?' I looked up over the cliff I was hiding on and saw her arm bleeding.

'She cut herself because Edward was about to die. Edward ripping Victoria up now.' I heard growls behind me and Jake jumped off of a cliff and ran over to the leech.

'Seth stay down.' I nodded once I heard Sam's voice. I had to listen, he's my alpha.'

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Bailey's POV

Edward was just finishing up with Victoria when Riley pulled me up against him. He grabbed my wrist and smelled it. He smirked and started licking my wrist. 'What a little creep!' Edward had a straight face on this time.

"He's too close to her Bella, I can't get her. I'll hurt her as well. If only he would move." Bella looked at me and then down at my wrist. There were purple bruises on them and anytime that Riley would even move, I would feel pain shooting throughout my entire body. Riley opened his mouth and his fangs were only centimetres away from my skin when a loud growl, echoed the mountains.

Riley glared at me and pushed me to the side. I fell on my wrists and let out another scream. I heard some low snarling then some snapping of teeth.

"Sam's the big black one, Jacob's the brown one, and Paul's the silver one..." I looked down and saw that I had some cuts on my wrists. I started hyperventilating, when I saw Riley take in a deep breath.

"Bella we have to go." Bella looked at me and then back at Edward. 'Go Bella. You need to go.'

"She says that it's okay. We have to go Bella. The volturi are coming." Bella nodded and she gave me a slight smile before being taken by Edward.

I heard some loud growls, some snarling and some ripping. But soon the sounds kind of just meshed together. I felt warm, then cold, then warm again. I looked up at Riley, and saw that he was getting ripped apart quite fast. I saw someone, some people burning him. I heard faded voices, and people running towards me. I felt cold again. Really cold. Then I saw nothing, and felt warm.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So there was the fight scene. Mind you the ending wasn't quiet the same, but I figured why not have the pack save her. Until the end, where it's questionable whether she'll survive. Anyway so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I really wasn't sure how to play out this chapter. But here it is. I know that I said that this chapter should be the last one, but I decided that there will be this one and another one. That should be the end. So I hope you like it and I hope you review. Thanks!

I wouldn't change a thing chapter 21

Jacob's POV

"Do you want me to sign it?" Bailey gave me an odd look, then walked away from me, towards the entrance of Sam and Emily's house. She had to go and her wrist cast and she didn't like it. She said that it was itchy, hot and she wanted it off. I felt bad so I tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work. She just got even more infuriated with me.

"Hey she's back!" Jared ran out, picked Bailey up and spun her around. She clutched her wrist to her chest and pouted.

"It itches." Jared laughed, then he threw his arm around her shoulder and led her inside the house.

"There she is! The amazing Bailey! She survives a newborn attack! Congrats!" I smiled, and Leah rolled her eyes and stormed out of the house. Bailey looked out after her, then she turned around and walked out of the house. I went to follow her, when Emily stopped me.

"Let them talk Jake." I nodded and sat down at the table, still thinking about Bailey.

Bailey's POV

I followed Leah down to the beach, but I felt nervous. I mean...What if she killed me? I saw her standing by the water clenching, and unclenching her fists. I sighed and took a deep breath. Here I go.

"Leah?" She turned around and she shot me a nasty glare before turning back to the water.

"Leah I know what you're going through. You may think that I don't, but I do. But what you don't know is how it feels to be Emily. What it feels like to be me." Leah turned around and she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for me to keep talking.

"You know what it's like to lose your boyfriend, your best friend. But you don't how WE feel. You may think that we're happy about 'getting the guy' but we're not. We have to live with the guilt of hurting our best friends, our cousins, and our family. That is something that you will never understand because you won't let yourself open up to Emily again and talk it out. Bella and I are going to talk it out and we are going to fix it. It takes a really strong person to do that." Leah just stared at me. She didn't say anything.

I looked at her, scoffed and went to walk away when a hot hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at her and I saw that she wasn't full on scowling; she just had a little scowl.

"I know that you want things to be better between, Sam and Emily and I, but it won't be for a while. It's not because of you, it's because of me. I'm not ready to forgive them. I don't when I will be but I'm not now. But it has nothing to do with you. I'm glad that you and Bella worked it out, honestly I am." I smiled and Leah let go of my arm and she walked away from me. She walked into the tree line, and I assumed that she had phased.

"That could've gone better. At least I know she's feeling though. I guess..." I shook my head and I walked back into Emily's house to see all the guys shoving food into their mouths. I grimaced lightly and took a seat beside Jake.

"Charming. All of you. Really, you've got great eating manners." I heard Kim and Emily giggle, and a few of the guys looked guilty. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair and took deep breaths. This has all been crazy, a crazy...experience.

"When do you have to be back bailey?" I smiled up at Jake and bit my lip while thinking.

"Well Edward's coming over to talk to Charlie and then Bella and him are going back to his house...Bella wants me to be there too...so...in about an hour or so." Jake looked down at me, sadly.

"Can't you just miss it?" I shook my head and he sighed and then he pushed his chair away and grabbed my hand.

"Can we go for a walk?" I nodded and he gently pulled me up and led me out the door. Once we were outside, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you. I wish that I could've..." I pulled away from Jake and I stopped him. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"You did the best that you could do. It's only a broken wrist. He didn't change me or bite me. Not like Bella. I'm fine Jacob. I swear." He pulled me into a tight hug, and kissed my forehead.

"Never again. I will never let anyone even come close to hurting you ever again. I promise on my life." I smiled and hugged me back, and nodded.

"I love you Jacob Black." Jake pulled away from me and he looked down at me, into my eyes, and smiled widely.

"Marry me Bailey." I blinked twice before I smiled gently.

"Jake I don't want to be asked this way." He chuckled and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah I guess you want some romantic thing huh?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"Yeah but can you blame me? I mean I am a girl." Jake got a serious look on his face and then he looked down at me again. He leaned down and he pressed his lips to mine in a needy, rushed sort of way. Once he pulled away, I bit my lip and started to blush.

"You are my girl." I giggled and pulled on his hand lightly.

"Come on. We're supposed to be going on a walk." Jake rolled his eyes but he ended up following me anyway.

Bella's POV

I was nervous to bring Edward to talk to Charlie. I knew that he didn't like Edward but I knew that he liked Carlisle and Alice. I thought that maybe he might start to like Edward again if they sat down and talked. I would've invited Edward over for dinner except for the fact that he doesn't eat and my dad would surely know that something was up. Plus Bailey was over at Sam and Emily's and Emily and Kim would feed her. She couldn't leave until she did.

"What are you thinking Bella?" I looked over at Edward and smiled lightly.

"It must get frustrating not being able to hear what I'm thinking huh?" Edward smiled and kissed my temple and smiled.

"It's refreshing and frustrating." I smiled and leaned against Edward comfortably. We were at his house until it was time to go back to my house.

"Things are going to be different from now on Bella." I looked up at Edward oddly, and he smiled softly.

"In a good way. Things will be different in a good way." I smiled and leaned against Edward again. I couldn't wait. I just wanted things to be calm from now on.

"Bella, when is Bailey going to come over again?" I smiled at Alice and sat up a bit.

"Bailey says that Jake needs to spend more time with me, she's trying not to get into the whole Sam-Emily-Leah situation, so sometime me and Jake are going to hang out. I'd imagine that she'd want to come over here." Alice smiled widely, and she walked over to me and Edward and she sat down beside me, forcing Edward to move over.

"Alice..." She turned towards Edward and smiled shyly.

"Just one minute Edward." Alice then turned back to me and she smiled brightly.

"Don't tell Rosalie that I told you this because she'll kill me, but she's kind of taken a liking to Bailey." I looked at Alice to see if she was serious or not, which she was.

"Rosalie likes you, most definitely, and now she's taking a liking to Bailey. Must be something about you Swan girls." I smiled at Alice and she giggled and stood up.

"It is almost time to go and I have to go and start making plans for..." Alice stopped when Edward gave her a stern look. Alice then shook her head, giggled and started to walk backwards.

"Never mind Bella. Have fun." I smiled and shook my head. I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me, then grabbed my hand and pulled me up lightly. He kissed my hand, then he looked at the clock.

"It's time to go." I nodded and took a deep breath before following Edward out the door.

Bailey's POV

"If I should die before I wake it's because you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air." I stopped singing when I heard Charlie calling my name. I turned off the music and I opened my door and walked to the stairs.

"Bella and Edward are here." I took a deep breath and smiled slightly. Here goes everything.

"I'll be right down." I quickly ran back into my room and took off my sweats and pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I ran downstairs, almost tripped, and then walked into the living room as calmly as I could.

"Hello Bailey." I rolled my eyes at Edward and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Edward! Seriously! You got to stop saying things so formal like. Relax and talk like a teenager." Bella giggled and covered her mouth when she saw Edward and Charlie's faces.

"What? He should." Bella giggled even more before she calmed down and smiled at me. I looked at Charlie, then Edward, then Bella. Something was going on. I just didn't know what.

"I have something to tell you Bella." Bella looked at Charlie then at me. I shrugged and she turned her attention back towards Charlie.

"Your mom is going to come up to Forks for a couple days. She wanted to meet Edward." Bella looked at me and I saw that her eyes widened a little.

"Didn't she meet him when I was in the hospital?" Charlie nodded, and Bella gave me a confused look.

"She wanted to meet him, officially." Bella nodded and then she looked at me, and then turned to look at Edward.

"That'll be great." Edward smiled down at Bella, reassuringly. I smiled when I saw Bella's face light up.

"Yeah dad, that'll be great." I smiled and then I heard the door ring. I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. I saw Embry standing outside the door, looking a little panicked.

"Bailey, you have to come with me, something happened to Jacob."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! So this may or not be the very last chapter of the story. Not exactly sure what I'm going to do yet. I really hope you liked this chapter, and I hoped you liked the closure that she got.

I wouldn't change a thing chapter 22

Bailey's POV

I stared at Embry in shock not registering what he was saying. Jacob got hurt? How? I looked behind me and could imagine that Edward was listening in, not like he wanted to of course.

"Embry how did it happen? What exactly happened?" Embry grabbed my good wrist and he started to pull me towards his truck.

"I'll explain it on the way okay?" I nodded and then I stopped walking. Embry turned around and looked at me for a minute.

"I have to tell Charlie what happened." Embry nodded and I ran back into the house and into the kitchen. All eyes were on me, as I was breathing irregularly and I looked panicked.

"Jacob got hurt. I'm going over to his house to see if he's okay." I saw Charlie and Bella's eyes widen, and Edward looked worried too. Even if it was just a little.

"I don't know what happened or when I'll be back." Charlie nodded and I smiled slightly then turned around and went to leave, when I looked at Bella.

"I'll let you know what happened." Bella nodded and I ran out the door to Embry's truck. I got in buckled up, and looked at Embry nervously.

"What happened Embry?" He looked at me, and he started his truck and started to drive away from the house. He waited a bit before he actually started to tell me.

"A newborn vampire got away, during the fight. It left the are and then it came back. Jacob, Leah, and Seth were on patrol. It tried going after Seth so Jacob tried to stop it. It got it's arms around him, and it squeezed. It broke his ribs." My eyes widened and I started to breathe heavily. I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Carlisle has to re-break the bones before they heal wrong." I looked at Embry before gripping the seat. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about this. I had just hoped that this was all a dream. It had to be a dream. It just had to be.

"We're here." My eyes snapped open and I wiped away some tears that didn't quite fall yet. I got out of the truck and I saw the whole pack there. I tried to pull my sweater closer to me but it wasn't working.

"I can't do this Embry. I can't be here. I'm gonna be sick." I heard Jacob yell in pain and I covered my mouth with my hand and clenched my eyes shut.

"I can't...I can't do this..." I mumbled to myself before Embry walked past me over to the pack. I stood there frozen not really moving.

"Are you going to be okay Bailey?" I looked at Jared and shook my head. I was not going to be okay. I heard Jacob scream again and I felt sick to my stomach. When was this going to be over? I sniffled and wiped away some tears and took a deep breath.

I finally saw Carlisle walk out of the house and he said something to Billy and then he walked over to me. I tried forcing a smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Jacob wants to see you." I bit my lip and I nodded before walking into the house and into his room. When I got there, I saw him all bandaged up and in pain. I bit my lip so hard that I thought I might have made it bleed. I took a couple more steps into his room and tried not to cry.

"Jacob?" He turned to look at me and he smiled as best as he could. I smiled forcefully and kneeled by his bed.

"I was so worried I didn't know what happened and..." I looked at him and bit my lip. I couldn't even finish my sentence without crying.

"Hey I'll be better soon. Werewolves heal fast. Don't cry, please don't' cry." I scoffed and wiped away some tears before turning away.

"I can't not cry. You're hurt." Jacob looked at me and then he smiled a little.

"I told you I'll be better in no time." I looked at him and then I rolled my eyes.

"Bailey?" I looked back at Jake and sniffled and wiped some tears away.

"I'm glad that you're safe. I'm glad that you didn't get bitten." I nodded and then I turned around and sat on the floor beside Jake's bed.

"It's kind of funny because when me and Riley broke up I said that I wished that he'd jump off a bridge, and drown. Then he ended up getting bitten ON a bridge." Jake rolled his eyes and I turned to look at him. I gave him a tiny shove and crossed my arms over my chest. As best as I could with a broken wrist.

"I think it's kind of funny." Jake chuckled a bit and then I smiled slightly. I turned my head to look at him and then I smiled a little more.

"You're really going to be okay aren't you?" Jake nodded and I smiled. Then I stood up and stretched.

"I don't want to leave but I think that there's a lot of people out there that want to see you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something?" Jake nodded and I smiled and then I looked at him for a minute before smiling. I bent down to his level and I gave him a gently kiss, trying not to hurt him.

"Bye for now Jake."

By the time that I actually got home, it was around 2 in the morning. Charlie was still waiting up, and I tried to apologise, but he said that it was okay. He just told me to go to bed, and that he hoped that Jake would be okay. I nodded and I walked upstairs to my room. I grabbed some PJ's and I quickly changed, threw them on and crawled into my bed.

I laid there for quite a while though, not really being able to sleep, I was just thinking about what had happened in my life in the last little while. But finally after what seemed like forever, I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt nervous and anxious. I didn't know why, I just did. I tried thinking of something that would make me anxious and nervous but nothing came to mind.

I sighed, got out of bed, changed out of my PJ bottoms and tank top, and quickly threw on a baggy shirt and some shorts. I pulled my hair into a quick bun and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen expecting Charlie or Bella to be there, but neither one was.

I walked over to the table where there was a note sitting there. I picked it up and rolled my eyes when I read what Bella wrote.

'Went to Edward's house. Don't wait up! ' I then looked down and saw that Charlie had wrote something too.

'Went over to Billy's house.' I sighed and crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. I was going to be home alone all day, with nothing to do.

I walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV looking for something, anything to watch. But sadly, there was nothing that interested me. I groaned and turned off the TV, then I sat there trying to think of something to do.

"Why is there nothing to do?" I yelled in frustrating while crossing my arms over my chest. I heard the doorbell ring and I got up quickly, hoping that it would be someone that I could talk to.

However, once I got to the door and opened it, I found a package waiting for me.

"Sign here and here." I nodded and I quickly signed, then I got the package and walked into the house. I sat down on the couch in the living room and opened the box. Once I opened the box, I found a letter and a wrapped package in the box. I grabbed the letter and leaned back against the couch and started to read the letter.

_Dear Bailey,_

_I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for everything that happened during your visit here. I was wrong for not telling you and for not inviting you to the wedding. But I also have some good news._

_Your cousin Daniel is getting married and he wants you to come to the wedding. I know that you and Daniel are close, so you'll say yes. He even said that it would be okay if you brought a guest, I was thinking a nice boy that you may have met. _

_I have a dress picked out for you that is YOUR style not what I want your style to be, some shoes and some other little things. I hope you like it. Please call me soon. I know that I was out of line, but I do miss my daughter. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

I looked in the box, and saw a black plastic bag, that I assumed was carrying the dress. But that's not what caught my eye. It was the other package that caught my eye. From inside the box it looked small, but once you took it out, it was about the size of a binder or so. I picked it up and gently tore the wrapping paper, and saw some letters that were in envelopes and tied together. I grabbed the first one and opened the letter, but almost dropped it from shock.

_My best friend Bailey,_

_How are you doing? You're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter after not talking to you. I guess I have some major explaining to do._

_First, I ran away from home. I know that before you left, things started to look better between me and my mom and my dad, but it wasn't. It got worse. Soon enough it became too much for me and I ran away. I went to Seattle to stay with one of my cousins who was in college there. She has an apartment that is quite nice and she had no problem taking me in._

_I guess that I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. But know that every single e-mail that you sent, I read. I felt your pain and I wanted to help you, I just didn't know how or what to say. _

_This will be my last letter, because...I have to tell you something. There's this boy, Riley, he...he turned me into a vampire. Believe it or not, but I do hope that you'll believe me, he did. Now we are on our way to some small town to fight a coven. Apparently the coven is quite large, and I'm scared. _

_I hope that you'll forgive me for anything mean that I said to you or did to you, or even anything that you thought I did to you. Because the world couldn't handle us as sisters, we are best friends. I love you Bailey and we will always be soul sisters, always._

_Love forever and always,_

_Maggie _

I looked down at the letter and noticed little blobs falling on the paper. It took a couple of seconds to realise that I was crying. I wiped away some tears and looked at the other letters. They were all dated at different times, and I wanted to read them, but I wanted to know what else she sent.

I looked down and saw a scrap booking type book there. I opened it and smiled at the very first page: Maggie+Bailey=Soul Sisters. I went through the book looking at it until I came to the very last page. I smiled when I saw Maggie's cursive writing.

"Now it's time to tell your story. Capture every moment that you can because you're going to want to look back on it." I smiled and closed the book and put it aside for a moment. Then I looked at it again.

"I love you Margaret Genevieve Lacy Hampton."


End file.
